Take Him Down
by SamInfinity75
Summary: Originally written by CharlieTheHedgehog14. Rosy has left Moebius to join the Freedom Fighters. Together, they captured Scourge. When the king has given the green hedgehog the death sentence Scourge escapes and Rosy chases. Now since she's no longer with the Fighters. They made a deal:To get his old team and take over Castle Acorn in Mobius Prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Take Him Down**

**Adopted story!**

**Sorry if it you know kinda sucks..**

**Here we go.**

Chapter 1: Worries

It was a dark, cloudy and starless night that fell on the seemingly, abandoned castle hidden and locked away in a shady forest. But no the castle was not abandoned as we see a beautiful dark-red fox slumbering in her bed in her own bedroom. The soft breeze whistling through her open window. She toss and turn over a few times thinking about the tough green hedgehog Scourge. She turned over again and that's when she heard some feet shuffling outside of her bedroom.

She woke up tiredly from her deep slumber. "_Huh? What's that noise?" _she thought. She heard distant shuffling again. Thinking calling out would be a bad idea. Getting up, rubbing her eyes, she puts on a red gown with pink transparent on it from her bed, and some pink bunny slippers on the floor. Tiptoeing over to the heavy, wooden, aging door, she creaked it open and looked down the hallways.

It was pitch black like shadows dancing around in the area. But that green fur of his...seems to outcast it and can be seen from the corner. She squinted at the old clock hanging sloppliy on the wall in front of her. It read 3:30 in the morning.

"_Hmm... I wonder what's he doing up at this hour?" _

The dark red fox got very curious and puzzled, but she decided to follow the green hedgie. Making sure she was a safe distance away to avoid being seen, not too far though.  
She took footsteps that doesn't make a sound. But he's too fast, even for walking. She stopped at the double doors that leads to the throne room and peeked in. In the massive room, he just threw himself on the throne chair, lying down with one foot on the floor, the other on the chair arm, with his head leaning on the back.

Thats when she creeped in and hid behind the pillars in the dark, one by one. She finally hid one behind thats nearest to him. A loud sigh came from him.  
"Fiona, I know your there" he said

Fiona tsked her tongue

_"Damn"_

_"_Scourge, is there something bothering you?" Fiona asked softly, as she appeared out of the darkness and walked over to him.

Scourge let out a depressed sigh "Yeah, but it's nothing that you should be concerned of"

She was suprised. His voice doesn't sound like him... at all. Not the strength it has before or the one that ladies fall for. But in a way, he sound... very afraid. Fiona walked up a few steps of the stairs and sat down on the arm of the chair. Took his head against her chest and gently brushed his fur. Ears flatten down like a sad puppy would do.

"Ok tell me, what's eating you?"

Scourge moved a little and looked up at her with his glistening icy-blue eyes. They were beautiful and any woman that doesn't know him will instantly fall for him.

"Rosy...Rosy.." Scourge kept saying.

"What about her?"

He sighed again, "Rosy.. joined the Freedom Fighters..." he croaked

No one in the entire castle except me know this, but Scourge actually liked Rosy. But since she is with the Fighters, he doesn't seem to be himself anymore. Fiona sighed  
"Scourge, you have to forget about that pink girl, she is not good enough for you. You have to move on" she tried to put it in a nice way. Scourge looked back down "I guess your right"

Fiona put on a small smile, "Ok,come on let's get some shuteye,Scourge"

"Alright" he replied

They both got up from the throne chair, and went back to Scourge's room. While walking in the black hallway, Scourge spoke up "Fiona?"

"Yeah?" she asked

"Can you like stay with me in my room?"

"Sure why?"

"I want some comfort"

Fiona smiled "Ok, I will"

"Thanks"

They open the door and entered his room. Instantly flopping down on the bed and laid the quilts over them. As they slept, Fiona felt something warm wrapped around her body, Scourge hold close to her. She closed her eyes and darkness took over. Hoping that everything will be much better the next morning.

**The next morning...**

The bright fingertips of dawn has took over the sky and its light streaked through the windows as Fiona has already woken up putting on her usual clothes in her bedroom, after seeing that Scourge has left.

She decided to see if everybody else is awake, she heads down to the throne room, opened it and see that everybody is there. Standing and gathered around the throne to listen what Scourge is saying, she soon joined them to hear what's he has to say.

After 5 minutes of explaining his plans of actions in the future, he dismissed everyone in there except Fiona and himself. He has a smile on his face, but he still doesn't seem right still. "Good morning, Scourge" Fiona said "Oh good morning, Fion-" Scourge was cut off by the sound of his throne doors being bashed open. Lots of figures were there.

It was the Freedom Fighters! Scourge became angry as he growled, flattening his ears like a fierce dog preparing for an attack. Fiona has known all of them, and there was more of them than usual. Sonic was in front, behind was Tails,Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge,Sally,Silver and the Chaotix, and lastly Rosy.

"What do you idiots want?" Scourge barked, standing in defense stance as he stepped off his stairs.

"Scourge, your coming with us!" Sonic, glaring at his anti self

"Oh yeah? Bring it on then, punk!" He pointed his finger at them, icy blue eyes in flames

Sonic attacked first as he spindashed at him, which Scourge step side easily dodging it, causing Sonic to crash into the wall. Soon, the rest followed and attacked him. He was fighting them all, trying to avoid being hit or tripped.

Fiona stepped in, she has to help him, so she ran fowards towards and punched Sally and kicked Amy out of the way. They both got up quickly, and grabbed ahold of her.

Scourge was trying his best to avoid Shadow's chaos spears when he threw them all over the place.

Fiona managed to get them both off her, and before she can do anything. **BAM!** Something impacted her from behind, she hit the wall and passed out.

Her impacter was none other than Rosy, who is now making her way towards him who now just gotten away from Shadow. She has to distract him and the Fighters would get him down. Taking a deep breath, she screamed out of her lungs.

**"SCOURGE!"**

The green menace got scared for a minute and yelled out "AAH!" and let his guard down. Big mistake bub. The Chaotix and Knuckles, take him down and pinned his arms behind his back as Shadow went over and cuffed him. They dragged him up to his feet, Sonic just went to him and took a good look at his face, he grabbed his jacket collar. Scourge had a frightened look, but gained back the cocky smile.

"You! You have made plans the last time we met. I want you to forget the world domination of Mobius, you know damn well you will never take it from us, it belongs to us"  
Sonic gritted through his teeth

"Yeah, but not for long" Scourge try to hit Sonic in the face with his head, but he failed. Sonic round house kicked him, and one single blow knocked him out. He slumped over into Shadow's arms and put him on his shoulder. And they started walking out of the throne room.

Sonic looked at Rosy "By the way, you have really strong lungs"

Rosy smirked "Uhh thanks"

Silver asked cautiously "So um...what do we do with him now?"

"We take him to our Mobius and we'll see what the king has in store for him" Sonic answered.

Even though Scourge is out cold, you can still see he has fear in him. What the king has up his sleeve for him isn't gonna be pretty...

**And thats the re written first chapter of Take Him Down. How is it? Good? Bad? Leave a review while you can! Later!**

**Credits also goes to CharlieTheHedgehog14 who originally wrote this story as well :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Scourge may be slightly OOC in this one...**

Scourge The hedgehog is sitting in a very cramped position in a new place but not for him called Knothole Prison. It has a bunch of other cells on either side, but the he's in is made especially for him. Scourge was forced to wear a very light blue, torned up short sleeve uniform and he had to give his red shades away. But he still has his lime green and black shoes. Well, this uniform is much better than wearing that orange uniform and control collars which bothered the crap outta of him before. He has a huge headache since he regained conciousness. Struggling, he rubbed his forehead with his left hand while using the right hand to support him up to his feet.

He felt dizzy and faint. The sights and smells of the cells makes it worse with its dirty concrete walls and floors, and rats scattering among the ground, sounds of water dripping from the ceiling, patting on the floor and its damp and a bit dark, there's even brown spotted beds in other cells including his. Apart from this dirty place and his Texas sized headache, the other only thing in is Rosy. He doesn't understand why in the world why she would leave Moebius and joined Sonic and a couple of his buddies and mentioning even helped capturing him. Does Rosy finally has enough of him? Is she up to something? One way to find out.

Scourge began to pace back and forth inside the small place he forced to call home for now, but he's not planning to stay in there that long as Sonic doesn't like having Scourge in one place for a very long time. But his thoughts were interrupted by the screeching sound of the prison door, as a blue and pink hedgehog walked in; Sonic and Rosy.

Scourge growled softly as they approached his cell "Well, well, well if isn't the blue moron that loves to play hero" he teased

Sonic just glared at him, and folding his arms, he talked back "Insulting me won't take you anywere or even save you, you green punk"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, chump" Scourge scoffed

Rosy didn't say anything, she just simply walked up to the cell door with a hateful look on her face, with her eyes locked on the green guy and stared into him as if looking for his evil soul.

"Open the door" She commanded

Sonic nods his head "As you wish" Sonic went the door, took his keys out and unlocked it and opened it, allowing her inside the cell. Once she's inside, Sonic stood guard outside as he does not want him to escape. She walked slowly towards and stopped in front of him. Scourge's eyebrow rose and was unaware of what she might she'll do next. She was just standing there and stared at him like he was a total stranger.

Scourge sighed heavily "Ok what? What do you want? Money? Because I'm brok-" He was suddenly cut off, of what Rosy did that suprised both the green and blue hedgehogs.

She quickly dug her hands into Scourge's head and pressed her lips against his and began to make out with him. Even though suprised, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist. They both deepen the kiss and Rosy begin to moan a little. Sonic was suprised and trying to find what's the heck is going on. Then some seconds later, she pulled away, that same hateful look reappeared, and he was unaware again. In a flash, she punched him in the stomach, making him kneel over and punched his face too. He fell to the ground.

"Thats for not noticing my truly existence after many years, you jackass" With that, she turned on her heel, walked back to the door which Sonic opened again, locked it and watched Rosy as she lefted the jail room. He turned around to see Scourge climbing back to his feet. Spitting out blood and a tooth

"Damn, the hell was that all about?" Sonic asked, pulling up a rusty, brown chair

"I don't freaking know why, you tell me" Scourge said,spitting out more blood "She needs to fix her issues, big time"

"Yeah, well true but she coulda done more worse than thought" Sonic shrugged

"Oh yeah, like more worse than kissing and punched the crud outta me?"

"She could've used her hammer"

Scourge gulped "Yeah...good point, blue"

With a increasingly massive headache and stomach pain, the green hedgehog decided to sit down on his bed. Sonic had tthe time to study him very carefully and looking at his features. In some what way, it's looking at a mirror, only their colors and their personalites of course switched around. Scourge noticed him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Rosy said she wanted to see you, and I came and want to make sure she didn't free you"

Scourge scoffed "Bah, ain't I the lucky one?"

"Ain't isn't a word, Scourge"

"Shut up, I don't care"

The green hedgehog laughed and looked away as Sonic sighed annoyed, but his ear twitched as the door was screeched open again and excepted Rosy to come in again, but it wasn't her this time. It was the chipmunk princess and Sonic's girlfriend, Sally Acorn. But he knew that she hate. But hated him and would do anything to get rid of him from existence, and she means she really would do anything. But she stopped next to Sonic and stared at the prisoner. Scourge glared back, with a mischevious grin on his face.

"What do you want, spoiled brat?" That insult just made the princess's blood boil

"Watch your mouth, you green splotch, because your going to be on trial tomorrow" Sally said

"How original" Scourge said

"Well my dad had driven a hard bargain for you, if i made a decision, you would already been a dead hedgehog, but he doesn't allow a excution without trial" Sally was quite fustrated

"Aww, princess pouting because her daddy can't get what she wants? Boo hoo!" Scourge was boo hooing

Sally was fumed "Why you green son a.." Sonic grabbed her before she did anything

"Sally calm down, he's not worth it"

"Listen to the blue guy" Scourge did an best impression of Sonic

Well, they do sound almost the same, it's just that Scourge's is a bit deeper

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you'll be dead tomorrow morning if you ain't the lucky one"

"Ain't is not a word, Sally"

"Shut up Sonic, I don't care" She pointed at him

With that, Sally left and slammed the door behind her.

Sonic gulped "Uh.. Imma follow her" He got up from his chair and rest it against the wall

Scourge stood and walked to the bars. Sonic looked at back at him "Don't get too comfortable"

**"SONIC! GET YOUR STUPID BLUE ASS OUT HERE NOW!"**

Sonic jumped, but left the prison yelling "I'm coming! Hold the hell on!"

Scourge laughed "Ha! Wow, he really does have a bad record with the ladies, still can't handle the princess, but at least my girls know how to behave when I'm around" He walked around his cell.

The crack of thunder and imense flash of lightning made him jump a little and he looked out his window. The wind was blowing very strong and rain was pouring down. A cold breeze leaked into his place. His peach arms were getting cold, so he sat in the same very cramped position in the corner. Scourge knew he is not going down easily and anything that happens tomorrow, hes not going down without a fight.

Scourge evily chuckled to himself "Just you wait, blue, I will break out outta of this damn place if is it the last thing I'll do" Scourge yawned and closed his eyes "You are in, for a hard time, Sonic..." he then fell asleep.

**That was chapter 2! What does Scourge have for Sonic?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

_The very next day..._

"I want that disgusting green hedgehog dead, dad!"

It was a very cloudy day and the clouds looks like they're threaten to rain anytime but inside Castle Acorn, Sally was pacing around angrily in front of her father because the day's of Scourge's trial but she won't stop begging of giving Scourge the death sentence which she will enjoy seeing the sight of a hanging broken neck green hedgehog

"Sally, my dear, I understand the hatered towards him because I hate him as much as you do, but I have to follow the rules-"

"But you make the rules! Which means you don't have to follow them at all!" Sally yelled, looking at her father

"I know that but.." He searched for words but he couldn't but he doesn't want to displease his own flesh and blood daughter just because he didn't want to kill the hedgehog automatically

"It is Scourge's fate that will be decided at the trial, now my dear princess, I think you should go get rested up, your very stressed right now"

With that said, she stormed out of the room yelling "I cannot do anything!" In the hallway, she brushed by Sonic, who has just woke up at this time

"Sally? You ok babe?" Sonic asked

"Get outta my way, blue boy" Sally pushed him aside quite rough

"Oof!"

Sonic was both puzzled and a bit mad the way she was acting, crossing his arms and tapping his foot

"Well, looks like someone's on their peri-"

"If you dare finish that sentence, I'll strangle you murderously when your sleeping!" Sally barked

"Ok I'll shut up" he said quickly

Sonic suddenly has a scared expression his face as he flatten down his ears. He gulped and decided to follow her behind, he can tell he's in for a rough day

* * *

_Somewhere else...__  
_

An ebony and red hedgehog by the name of Shadow is standing quietly, alone, on top of a hill observing the surroundings and the around, arms crossed. Staring up at the darken gray cloud covered sky, wondering what's out there.

"Oh Shadow!"

"Hmm?" Shadow quickly turn to the direction of the voice that said his name. And standing there is a pink hedgehog. Amy has a very cheerful smile as she walked towards him. A smile so bright that even suprisingly Shadow lets a small smile creeping on his face as she approached.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Shadow said

"Oh nothing, I just came here to see you before everybody goes to Scourge's trial" Amy replied very sweetly

"Scourge's trial huh? About time that green faker is about to be hanged"

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care"

Shadow chuckled "Come here you" He ran and hugged Amy which she giggled, then she took her foot and tripped Shadow, causing him to swept off his feet and hit the ground with her on top of him. He laughed, then he grabbed her waist and flipped her over. They laughed like crazy. Shadow press his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yep, they're obivously dating.

* * *

_Meanwhile...later_

Sonic stepped in the dirty prison, where his dirty green counterpart, is sitting on his bed waiting, not seeing his mischevious grin as he walked to the prison door. Even though he can't see his grin, but Sonic knows he's planning something but he unlocked the door anyway.

"Hey, Scourge, you gonna behave?" Sonic asked firmly

Scourge scoffed, "Sure blue, I'll behave" he said with an evil smirk

Sonic was suprised a bit, but he closed the door behind him, "Ok then hold out your hands then"

Scourge did what he asked, but his eyes seem to let out a strange gleam from them. And it caught Sonic off guard. In a flash, Scourge grabbed Sonic, spun him around, grabbed his arm pinning it against his back and on the bed.

Sonic struggles as he trying to free himself from his grasp, but the position he's in made it nearly impossible.

"You really think I was going to behave? Ha! You make me laugh, blue boy" Scourge retorted

Sonic continued to struggle, but he already came up with something "Well, green bean, looks you finally got me this time, I'm impressed"

"Huh?" Scourge was confused and let his guard down, which is enough for Sonic to elbow Scourge in the face, and did the same thing what Scourge did.

"Now your going to behave or not?"

Scourge didnt reply

"Come on" He handcuffed Scourge, and they walked out of the cell, into a different direction. In that direction, is another heavy wooden rotten door, with squeaks alot when its opened, leading into the courtyard where everybody in Mobius, possibly even more is there. They all have either torches or pitch forks. They all shouted and cursed

But Scourge didnt seem to care as he smiled "What's up,everybody?" Nobody replied. "Working hard or hardly working?"

Then it started to rain. "Shut up, Scourge" Sonic threatened " "Make me, moron"

Then the next thing you know, they reach the wet wooden stand, which both hedgehogs climbed up the stairs, and Scourge suddenly was forced down to his knees in front of the Mobian king and his daughter, which make him groaned as he can't being around Sally because of how spoiled and bratty she is, unlike her counterpart.

"He's all yours, sir" Sonic said "Thank you, Sonic" said the king. With that, Sonic left downstairs.

The king raised his hand, and the crowd went dead silent. He cleared his throat.

"Scourge the hedgehog, the "so called" king of Moebius" He announced

Scourge scoffed "Yeah, that's me, but don't wear it out, gram-"

"Silence!" He interrupted "You have been doing nothing but evil, which is very pitiful for you, for have you come damaged the other zones, even conquering your own zone, and claiming that you woke it up, and matter of days, you make yourself "king"... that tells me that your lower than the rest of the population, trying to prove your better than Sonic, which will never happen, with him around you can never conquer our zone"

Scourge soon became bored with his speech, he ran his fingers over the metal of the handcuffs and found something that makes his evil smirk creeping back on his face. A slight crack on the handcuff chain, which can be easily broken with a pull.

"You know what, Scourge? Face it, your a nobody... and will never be a somebody, a coward and a bully with an empty shell with no soul is what you be. Nobody, and I mean nobody cares, loves or like you, be a lonely wolf forever"

The words, for a very strange reason, hurt the green hedgehog mentally and somewhat emotionally, as they got into his head, but he pretend he didn't hear it. Suddenly, he break the handcuffs in half, and the crowd gasped in horror as he leaped into the air and crashed into the king, making him fall.

"You wanna finish that speech of yours or we can settle this nice and easy?"

"SCOURGE!"

Scourge glanced back, and went pale as he saw Rosy with her green, spiked hammer running at full speed towards him. Scourge looked at the king again, growled and punched him in the face, ran pushing Sally down and spin dashed into the gray concrete brick wall, busted a hole, and sped off like a bullet into the heavily forested area miles south from the Acorn Castle. He escaped.

_**Several minutes later...**_

Scourge was dashing through the heavily poured down forest as he sturggled to see due to the water splashing into his eyes from the rain. He dodged a tree and a big boulder, here and there, avoiding many thorn covered plants that gets in his way. Just trying to get away from society, especially them. But as he's running the king's words echo in his head, but he shakes it off. He has found a big tree with a very wide trunk he can hide behind.

Scourge was panting heavily, resting against the tree trunk, he looked back around to see if anybody is chasing after him, they might as well. He begin to calm down, taking deep breaths "Whew! That was... kinda easy... ha..." he laughed nervously.

Then he looked in front of him, and there was a blue, glowing, sparkling river which is weird, supposed to be gray like other rivers should be. But he went to it, and went to his knees, scooped up water with his hand, brought it to his lips and drank it. It was very soothing as he never had a drink since he was first captured at home. His ears were scanning for any signs of danger. The third scoop he took, he heard a twig snapped, he looked back in a defense stance, eyes looking around...

Nothing.

He went to back to drinking the third time, but as soon when the water touched his lips... a pink blur suddenly flashed and hit the defenseless green hedgehog, causing them to fall into the river. And the bad thing is... the pink blur is trying to drown him...

**That was chapter 3. This was supposed to be up a long time ago, but eh high school took alot of my free time away, so yeah so except some really slow updates and I apologize if the chapter seems rushed. See y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Take Him Down

**Hey whats up everybody? I know its been a very long time since i updated this. Dont worry I will finish!**

**Especially with Christmas break coming around, looking forward to it! Well not sure if I can. Well, here we go. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
**

After what it seems like 30 minutes or so, the rain has finally calmed to the point of sprinkling like flurries. But it's still a problem cause its cold. And top of that, the green hedgehog has just escaped from the castle recently, heavily guarded. He knows that the authorites after him, especially Sonic and Sally for what he did to the king of Mobius. The king's words is still affecting Scourge, could all those words he said are true? Another small problem, he has to deal with the Rascal who insanely still wants his head and fear, she might slow him down or even help him get away. How is Scourge is able to handle the balance between running from the guards and being with Rosy? Well... being caught in this sticky situation, it looks like he has no choice...

Scourge and Rosy were choking on the water, as they crawled on the shore. The rocks tear their knees and legs, and the rain seems to make it worse even though its sprinkling. Scourge got up first, taking off his jacket, rolled like a towel or rag you should say, and dried it out, putting it back on. And clean the lenses of his red shades, and putting it on his head.

Rosy's hair was messed up, her bangs covering her left eye, but she didn't care, only taking off her shoe, poured out water and putting it back on. She shivered a little. But boy, Scourge is mad as hell, as he yelled

"What the hell was that for? You've coulda killed me!" Scourge pointed at her.

Rosy has an angry look on her face. "Thats what I wanted to do any way, you big jerk! I still want your head!"

"What did I ever do to you?!" Scourge barked "God, girl you are really freaking getting on my damn nerves!"

"_Is Scourgey really this stupid?" _Rosy thought

"Are you serious? Really? Are you kidding me? It's quite obivous you been ignoring me and my attacks ever since I was little! Thats why, I used that stupid ring to make me older, now I'm older, but it broke my brains into shattered pieces!"

Scourge was a bit corcerned "Why do you even did that in the first place, dumbass?"

"Because, dumbass, I always wanted to be an Anti-Freedom Fighter when I heard the group was formed" Rosy repiled firmly

"Rosy, the rest of them, didnt even want you in that group but I was still deciding, but I forgot anyway. Besides, they're the Suppression Squad, and they just kicked me out and betrayed me"

"Oh yeah, you forgot, stupid excuse!" Rosy cut him off

"Whatever, you crazy bimbo, your with the Freedom Fighters, so thats your problem, speaking of them I'm trying to get away from those idiots who are chasing me for busting outta that place!" Scourge said

Rosy sighed, calming down, she cant stand his ignorance sometimes. "Guess what? I'm here to bring you back!"

Scourge scoffed 'Yeah right , Rosy, I'm sooo scared, like hell you'll take me back, eff them all of them, so bye bye, see ya later!" With that, Scourge snapped his finger as he started to walk away. Rosy began to growl

"_He's not getting away that easily!" _so she ran beside him and smashed her spiked green hammer down right in front of him, scaring the daylights out of him.

"Woah! Cut it out Rosy!" Scourge yelled at her. But she began to laugh like crazy "You shoulda seen your face! Its funny!" She continued laughing. Scourge becamed fumed 'Stop laughing! Its not that funny!" She stopped instantly, dead silent.

Scourge sighed, and walked to a tree and laid against it. How can he get her to stop annoying him? And more importantly, how did she even find him when he sped off like a bullet? Like she got some kind of "Scourge GPS" or something. Scourge sighed again with a hint of annoyance

"Ok Rosy... since I actually speed off like a damn bullet from that damn courtyard, how in the hell did you find me?"

Rosy pondered for a minute. "Hmmmm... I dont know, not telling you" sounding like a sassy little girl

Scourge groaned in fustration "Oh my God, I dont have time for this" He began to walk away again. Rosy decide to mess with him again. She stepped in his way. Scourge in anger, huffed and walked another direction. She got in the way again. Went another direction. She stepped in. Scourge growled, walked another direction. She got in the way. He couldn't take it.

Scourge sighed again, "Alright you pink psycho what do you want other than my head? What can I do to make you stop annoying me?"

Rosy pondered "Hmmm..."

"Not this again"

"I know! How about... wait dramatic pause... how about being nice to me?" Rosy answered

Scourge couldn't believe what he heard, being nice to someone especially her would be the last on his mind "Alright! Let me think...ahh no" Scourge walked off leaving Rosy looking bizzare "What? You can't be serious Scourge" She followed him "Oh I am serious as a shark attack, now go away" He continued walking. Rosy was annoyed this time _"He's so mean I swear! He act like he can't even do one simple thing" _"Come on it's one simple thing"

"What did I say Rosy? I said no"

"But.."

"No buts"

Rosy has to think of something, if he refuses to cooperate with her then maybe... then it hits her. Since Scourge said the Supression Squad has kicked him out, all she has to do is to make a deal with Scourge. That way, they can both be in the Squad, since Rosy actually doesn't like being with the Freedom Fighters, she feels like she fit in Moebius instead and wants to be with Scourge anyway.

"~_Oh Scourgey!~"_ Rosy sang

"Oh man... what pinky?" Scourge rudely replied

"I thought of something"

"What? A way to assassinate me or something with your hammer?"

"What? Umm no. I thought I can make a deal with you"

Scourge seems very slightly impressed "Alright, what's your deal?"

"Ok, to tell you the truth, I actually don't like to be with the Freedom Fighters, they're kinda bit too stuck up with the hero thing, especially the blue Sonic guy"

"Dont worry, Rosy, I dont like him either, we're on the same page"

"And you been kicked out of the Supression Squad right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"How bout this? I left the Fighters and I go with you to the Castle Acorn where the Squad are at and find a way to either be a member or leader, however it goes and I be a member also, it's like having revenge sorta"

Scourge like that _"Hmmm looks like she planning a little revenge, oh well let's see who this turns out"_

"Ok, Rosy sounds like a good plan, but first I dont have that nice do I?"

Rosy raised her eyebrow "Yeah, you have to be nice otherwise the deal is off"

"What the hell..." Scourge cant do it, but looks like he has no choice... "Fine! I'll be...nice to you from now on" Scourge mumbled the last part. Rosy's ear flicked "What? What was that?"

"I said! I'll be...nice to you from now on..." He mumbled again

"I'm sorry, what was that? You gotta speak up!" Rosy smiled like an innocent child

"I'll be nice to you from now on!" He yelled

"Thank you Scourgey! Was that so hard?"

"No it wasn't" Scourge smirked _"It's like solving a damn math problem I dont know crap about"_

"So...do we a have deal?" Rosy held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He looked at it for a few seconds, but he shook it anyway

"Deal" They both said. They are now still in a forest, walking on a trail that seems familier to the green hedgehog "We're going to Castle Acorn?" Rosy asked. Scourge smirked "Yes we are Rosy, we can't since were in stupid Sonic's world, we have to be in our world... hold on" He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a ring which suprised the Moebians "Oh damn, how come I didnt think of using this?"

"Maybe because of the trials?"

Scourge nod in agreement "Could be"

"That little ring reminds me of the bigger one I used before" Rosy said

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Alright Rosy... onto Moebius we go!" He flicked the ring, which expanded, showing trees which is their planet. They both leaped into it and the ring disappeared.

What they didnt know, they weren't aware the whole time, a blue greenish hedgehog with a bow and arrow,a arrow quiver and brown shoes dressed in a brown cape with a hoodie over his face was watching the whole time when they disappeared. He spoke in a hoarsh deep voice

"So... the green hedgehog is Scourge...the evil Sonic...that's who he is, I must get to my cousin Amy and tell her that Scourge has escaped to Moebius with the pink hedgehog by the name of Rosy...and tell her to report it to the king,Sally and Sonic. That's right,Scourge your going back in the cells, either you'll like it or not...

Then he zipped away in the shadows...

**And that's the end of Chapter 4! Looks like Rosy made a deal with Scourge and they both went to Moebius to deal with the green hedgies "old teammates"...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take Him Down**

**Ch.5**

"Guards! I want every single of you to find that blasted green hedgehog that attacked me and bring him here at once! He's getting the death punishment for making a fool outta me in front of my people! Find him! Search everywhere! Now!" King Maximillion of Mobius bellowed in anger. The King's soldiers saluted and ran out of the castle and split up in different directions.

Shadow and Amy who happen to be coming by sees the soldiers running armed and ready and leaving, which leave them both puzzled. "What's going on?" Amy asked. Shadow shrugged "I don't have a clue, but I can tell something's gone terribly wrong at the trials"

"Like what?"

"Could mean that green faker escaped or something, but let's talk to the king and ask what happened"

"Yeah"

Shadow and Amy walked towards, dodging incoming soldiers that hasn't come out yet. Walking down the hallway on red carpet making muffled footsteps, they automatically found the door to the King's throne room which is already open and walked inside. They see the King pacing back and forth with anger and revenge lodged in his face. Sonic is standing against the pillar next to them, looking at him while Sally tries her best to calm her father down. Maximillion still huff and puffs in frustration.

"Dad calm down!" Sally yelled

"No daughter, after what he did to me, I will not calm down until I hear the snap of that green bastard's neck!"

Sonic and Sally were slightly shocked, they have never heard him cussed before "Wow" Sonic mouthed the word, eyes widen then whistles. Then he notices the black-red and pink hedgehog coming towards them. "Amy! Shadow! What's up?"

"Hey Sonic" they both said. "Did he just..." Amy points and whispers

"Cussed, yeah. First time I ever heard him cussed in my entire life" Sonic said

"So what happened?" Shadow wondered

Sonic sighed annoyed "The trials...went horrible"

"Why's that?"

"Scourge actually broke his handcuffs, jumped up and attacked the king saying something to him, then your anti twin" he pointed at Amy "Chased him down and never came back"

"Anti twin? Rosy?" Amy pondered

"Yeah her, that crazy psycho, she's probably got captured by him"

"Do you know where they went?" asked Shadow,raising his eyebrow

Sonic scoffed and shrugged "Hell if I know, he ran into the forest, maybe went hiding somewhere in New Mobotropolis by now" Then Sally showed up and stood beside him. Sonic crossed his arms, putting on a smile, eyes on her. "So? You calmed down your dad?" Sounding a bit sarcastic. But the chipmunk glared at him "Ha real funny hedgehog... and no I haven't, hope he doesn't go insane"

"Yeah hopefully"

"Where do you think that green jerk went?" asked Sally

"That's what I want to know so I can beat the crap outta him" Sonic bragged smirking which caused others to nodded in annoyance

"I think I have the answer..." A deep hoarse voice came out of nowhere startling them

They all looked around to see who said that. Then suddenly a greenish blue hedgehog, wearing brown gloves,shoes and a hoodie with a quiver of arrows and a bow appeared in front of them on his feet and rose up slowly and showed his face "Rob'O!" They all exclaimed, Amy went to him and gave him a hug in glee "Hey cousin how you been?" Rob asked "I've been good, thanks for asking" Amy replied cheerily "Hmm" Shadow huffed quietly

Amy let's go of Rob "So what brings you here Rob?"

Rob dusted himself off "Two things, I came here for a visit to the castle to see you all... and I'm also here to tell you that Sonic's twin, Scourge has escaped to his world"

They were all shocked "Moebius?" Sally blurted out. Rob nodded his head yes "Not just him, that pink hedgehog who looks like Amy also went with him"

"Rosy" Sonic said in anger "I knew it, she would betray us just like Fiona did"

Amy exclaimed in disgust "Ugh! Dont even mention her!"

"So what they're planning to do Rob?" Shadow wondered

"I don't know completely, but I heard Scourge and Rosy gone to Moebius to get the Suppression Squad back"

"The Supression Squad?" chimed Sally "They helped us took Scourge down, what makes you think they'll ever get back with him?"

"I'm not sure..."

"What a minute...I think I know a person..." Rob'O started

"Who?" asked Amy

"Is there anybody that is strong as hell and rip apart anything? Take down Scourge?" Shadow add in

"Oh Shadow, I think I know who your talking about" Sonic said, snapping his finger

"Shut up faker" Shadow rudely pointed at him

"Jackass..." Sonic muttered and looked away

**In**** Moebius...**

The same ring that Scourge used back in Mobius has appeared again... in front of the familiar huge gray blacken castle. Then Scourge and Rosy came jumping out of the ring, and it disappears. The skies of Moebius are dark gray has barely any sunlight and barely any plant life. Its looks so bleak, gray and lifeless and nothing else to see, but the Moebians don't seem to mind this, since they're used to it.

"So this is the castle huh Rosy?" Scourge smirked. Rosy scanned it up and down to get it back to her memories

"Yep, this is it, before the Squad came back and took over"

"Well, let's go if you want it back or what not"

The Anti hedgehogs walked to the castle. Loads of memories flooded back into Scourge's mind. He remembered the days of him and the Squad were the Anti Freedom Fighters. Hanging out here making plans, play games and like to cause trouble. There were bad ones too, like him turning into Super Scourge and being defeated here which he kinda hold a grudge against it. But will the Squad ever take him back? Well if they are here, it looks like Scourge has to do one thing and he's not gonna like it, at all.

They reached the giant door and without a second thought, Scourge kicks the door open wide and there it is, the throne room. And inside the throne room...are the Suppression Squad. They all looked at him and her, and they suddenly look afraid but Scourge didn't care and he smirked.

"Well,well if it isn't my old team! The king is back! I can't wait what to do next..." then he chuckles evilly

**15 minutes later**...

What Scourge did next was very unpredictable and so unlike him _**(Prepare fo Scourge's OOCness...)**_

"Yeah, so I want to say...I'm sorry alright, I know I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't a good leader, I totally screwed up your lives and such.. so yeah I take full responsibility"

The entire gang was shocked, even confused but they finally see the first time Scourge showed somewhat a little soft side of him. "That apology goes for all of you. Now thats its settled, can I have the honor to be your leader again?"

Miles puts his hand under his chin for a minute. He sighed a deep sigh.

"Alright Scourge, since it's the first time we have ever seen you like this in forever..." Miles stated

"I guess we'll make you our leader again..." Alicia finished

"Alright sweet, you guys are the best and-" then he noticed Buns sitting on the far left side "Uh Buns? What are you doing here? And you're not in your robot suit thing..."

"Yeah, they found the cure for that disease ah got" Buns said

"Alright, glad to hear to that and to have you back, where's Kintobor?"

"Working in that tower of his"

"Wow, how long it took to find the cure?"

"About a few months"

Scourge nodded his head in disbelief

"So, what are you doing back here Scourge?" Miles asked, sounding a little demanding

"Oh yeah, Squad do you still like your goody twins in Mobius Prime?" Scourge announced

"No!" They all said in disgust

"Not even you Rosy?"

"Hell no, Amy Prime whines too much, and I feel like I want squish her with the hammer" Rosy replied

"By the way she looks I can already tell, but anyway recently I have escaped from Mobius Prime and the Acorn Castle"

"Who you got captured by?" Alicia asked

Scourge points at her "I'll tell you who...the reason I'm here is that dumb blue hedgehog and that other chipmunk Sally, and her stupid king who is her dad, and the other Freedom Fighters, including her" then he points at Rosy. The gang looked at her all confused and glares. "No worries, she left them and decided to join us" He began paced slowly back and forth

Rosy smiled "Does that mean I'm recruited?"

"Yep"

"Yes finally!"

"She did chased after me when I escaped and almost killed me but I let that one slide. Now, I have a plan, a revenge plan..."

The Squad became interested and intently listened, giving each other evil smirks and smiles

"What'z ze plan?" Patch asked bluntly

"The plan is that were invading Mobius again, and this time it's more challenging and personal. Were going to take over the King's Castle,capture the King and make him and the other idiots bow not to me, but to all of us!" yelled Scourge as suddenly lightning erupted and flashed with thunder

"Yeah!" the others cheered, all of their raising their fists into the air

"Once were in the castle, I will deal with both Sonic and the King, and you guys can over rule the soldiers"

"So what if our prime counterparts are defending the king in the throne?" Boomer said.

"Simple Boomer, were going to beat the hell of out them!" Buns replied

"Duh!" Miles retorted

"Epaisse" Patch muttered

"Nah Boomer,were going to congratulate them for defending" Rosy said in sarcasm

"Wow, you guys are stupid, seriously" Alicia laughed

Scourge sighed in slight annoyance "Alright, we all know that was a stupid question. Obviously. But anyway, were invading in two days, first day for plans, the next for attack is during nighttime when everyone is sleeping, they are vunerable and weak!" Lightning and thunder erupted again as they all laughed evilly.

Then they stop. Followed by an awkward silence.

"Wait, was that really suppose to be funny?" Boomer blurted out

Everyone groaned "God darn it Boomer!" Buns yelled


	6. Chapter 6

**CH.6**

**Take Him Down**

**(I apologize if it seems rushed)**

_The next afternoon... _

**In Mobius Prime...**

Shadow and Amy has left awhile ago back somewhere in New Mobotropolis on an errand, Sally went to another room after King Maximillion has finally calmed down. Leaving Rob'O behind who is impatiently waiting on the blue hedgehog who is in a mysterious room that supposedly he found a companion who arrived this morning so Rob can go to Moebius and they both would take down Scourge. But unfortunately that won't happen because he is taking too long.

Rob'O who is leaning on the wall next to the door, sighed angrily "Why is he taking so long? Better hope this person I know isn't who I think he is..." he said quietly to himself "If I have to wait one more minute I'm gonn-"

"Hey Rob'O!" Sonic suddenly burst out the door, scaring the green-blue hedgehog,jumping back "Holy...don't you ever do that again!" Sonic couldn't help but laugh "Ha! Wow, priceless!" He pointed at him and laughed a little but he stopped "But anyway, your "friend" in there is waiting for you" He pointed inside the dark blue room that is poorly lit.

"About time, for the fastest hedgehog alive, you sure took too long" Rob'O smirked as he walked by past Sonic and entered the room. Sonic has a "and so what" and shrugged and leaned on the wall and he appeared at the doorway again "By the way Sonic..your too slow" Rob disappeared and closed the door. Sonic shrugged "Yeah Rob your right, your right I am slow... wait a second...!"He yelled. Too late. He hates when Rob uses one of his sayings.

Sonic groaned in frustration "Can't believe I fell for that one...again!" Sonic slide down against the wall and sat on the dusty carpet "Knuckles' guillableness is rubbing off on me, stupid echidna..."

In the room it's very dark, the only source of light is the seemingly small square window on the concrete wall is dim, glimmering sunlight passing through the glass. A long old wooden table is being shined on. Not only that, a pair of sneakers that looks like what Sonic wears were resting on the table. "_Huh...? Why those shoes look so familiar?" _Rob thought to himself. "Come sit down mate" A heavy thick Australian accent spoke "_I know that voice anywhere.." _Rob did what the stranger asked him sitting on an uncomfortable chair.

"G'day mate how are you?" The stranger asked

"I'm fine, a little irritated but fine"

"So... what you come here for?"

"I came for an assistance from anybody who can help me do something..." Rob started

"Hmm and what would that be?"

"Its nothing big and not that very important... have you ever heard of Scourge the hedgehog?" Rob asked

The stranger thought for a second "Scourge huh? I heard of that name, but have yet to see him in person...who is he by the way?"

Rob reached into his pocket of his hoodie and took out a photo of Scourge and handed it to him, the stranger took it and examined it. Rob waited anxiously. After a few minutes, he set down the photo. "Alright what is the reason you want us to take this guy down?"

The hooded hedgehog cleared his throat "Lots. Scourge is the evil version of Sonic, and he has caused lots of trouble, making vandalism, and fighting especially with Sonic. He took over his own world, that was called Anti Mobius, but he renamed it Moebius to set it apart it from ours and he claimed he woke it up supposedly" The stranger didn't look too pleased. But he is not sure about it.

"But recently, Scourge had a trial awhile ago, but he broke the handcuffs and attacked the king before escaping the castle, him and the evil version of my cousin, both went to Moebius" Rob continued

"I see...how long were they gone?"

"I don't really know, but I heard they are getting the Suppression Squad"

This caught the attention of the stranger, as he put his feet down from the table "Suppression Squad?"

"Yep"

"Wow, this is quite serious mate, who are the Suppression Squad?"

"Grimy followers of Scourge and his back-up, he wanted nothing more than loyalty and his sick needs. They are the anti versions of the Freedom Fighters, and I think they're planning something..."

"Hmm... considering that...I _think_ I will able to help you..."

Rob raised his eyebrow. "You? What makes you think you can help me?"

The stranger's blue eyes became bright resembling ice crystals is filled with anger "You don't who I am..do you?"

Rob shook his head no in slight frightened way, but he is still not afraid "No I don't"

"I tell you. Me and this team named Team Chaotix once fought the Legion Dark Army and the Iron Dominion and I crushed every last of their equipment within a single strike, with my super strength gained from my former elephant boss, I was able to destroy them ultimately and I can actually pick up robots about 10 times my size and literally tear them apart like a piece of paper,boom!, boom! and riiiiiipppp!" He yelled like a maniac "I actually picked up a tank and threw it somewhere"

"Wow" was all the hooded hedgehog could say "Uh...sounds amazing, so you want to help me take down Scourge?" He asked uneasily "Who are Team Chaotix?"

The stranger sat back down and stared at Rob with his icy cold blue eyes "That name and members are not important for now, but on the contract...with the rising threat of this Scourge and the Suppression Squad, I will help you" he then held out his hand. Rob'O gladly accepted it.

"Thanks for your coöperation, names Rob'O the Hedge but call me Rob, whats your name?" At this point, the stranger leaned forward into the dim dull sunlight and revealed to be a black and red armadillo with long pointy ears and smirked. His face is shockingly similar to Sonic's face!

"The name's Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo"

_**Moebius... night-time... **_

Scourge and the Suppression Squad are in the lab with lots of unusual technology not found anywhere else, with the strange green bubbly liquids in the flasks under a small flame. There on the table is a blueprint of the Mobius Prime version of the King's Castle Acorn, planning on which member should go this and where to go and such. But it looks like they got it covered.

"Ok, the plan is settled" Scourge said "We will all use the globe posts that are in the throne room to get the castle but were not going in the castle like we did last time, so we have to very stealthy, OK so Miles and Patch will sneak to the front entrance and knockout any guards that are standing there like idiots, Boomer will hack the security system and disable it for any alarms, Rosy, Alicia and Buns this is a somewhat easy for you, once Miles and Patch knocked out the guards you girls can sneak into their kitchen and disguised yourself as one of the king's servants, that way you can put some juice in the drinks to put him in deep sleep and probably wont ever wake again and once the Freedom Fighters comes bursting in to save the king, we'll make sure that won't happen"

The Squad smiled evil smirks. "Sounds like a good plan Scourge" Miles smirked "This probably shouldn't fail"

"Oui, monsieur" Patch agreed "Zhey wont know what hit zhem"

"Yep, if Patch doesnt screws up..." Alicia muttered receiving a glare from him

"Can't wait to see their king knocked out" Boomer said

"I can't wait to smashy and squishy Amy into the ground in a bloody pulp!" Rosy shouted

"Ah haven't whup butt in a while but ah will try my best" Buns said

"Alright, it's getting late and we need some rest before we can put this plan into action, Squad dismissed!" Scourge announced "We'll starting tomorrow morning!" The Squad left the lab,except Rosy who is still looking at the blueprint. Scourge couldn't help but look and checking her out. And it caused him to and ponder and bury in his deep thoughts

_"Wow. I never excepted her to act a bit saner, after she tried to kill me... but there's something about her even though we made out back in that prison I was in but still...I never felt the same with Fiona around and the way she uses her hammer and her bit insaneness takes my breath away, she's kinda cute... wait I have a little affection towards Fiona also, but I didn't tell her! I'm not sure if I like her. Dammit I'm confused, why now? Is this what love feels like? I have never had this problem before... man...we'll just wait and see, where is Fiona anyway?"_

Scourge cleared his throated, and walks towards her. On the outside he acts like his usual self like his always does when he is around women, but in the inside in this case, fear creeps up and spread around in his body like a deadly virus.

**Yeah, have to end it here, once again I apologize if it's rushed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**THD**

**We get to see where Fiona has been all this time!**

It has been a few days ever since Scourge was captured by the Freedom Fighters and Fiona got knocked out cold by one of them, she wasn't conscious as the impact was very penetrating to her body thanks to Rosy's hammer. The castle was dark as ever and very gloomy and no signs of life except the red female fox still laying on the ground where she was.

Then all of sudden, she began to groan and breathe heavily as she was in deep pain. Struggling to open her eyes, everything was a blur as she made a futile attempt to get up on her feet. She couldn't. "Ow... this hurts so damn bad...where am I...?" she whispered to herself as she made another attempt to get up, well a bit success but she has a hard time standing. Pain shocked her back like electricity measuring 25,000 volts traveling inside. She couldn't bear it as she gritted her teeth "Ah god damn it!" She yelled. "Who hit me from behind?" Rubbing her eyes, the vision came back and everything was crystal clear. She discovered where she was: the same castle she and Scourge was in before he was taken away. She panicked a little.

"Hello?" Fiona said, her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls in every different direction. "Is anybody here? Scourge are you here?" No response. It was dead silent. So silent, you can hear water drops dripping from a ceiling and hitting the floor from a distance and possibly your own blood rushing in your veins.

"Anybody? Hello?" Again, no response. She began to walk, but even she find that difficult, as she took a step, pain shot up in her leg and into her back. Same with the other leg. She decided to take the pain, it seems to work. Salty,stinging tears threaten to come out of her limped to the throne chair to see if Scourge is hiding behind there, she barely made it up the stairs and take a look behind the royal chair. Nothing. She sighed in defeat, she would explore the entire labyrinth castle but due to lack of energy, it's nearly impossible and time-consuming. Would Scourge really leave her behind and forgot about her?

Fiona once again sat down in what used to be Scourge's chair and relaxed. She sighed in relief as the soft seat was like heaven for her back. It was very balmy. "Wow, no wonder Scourge sits in this chair...its so comfortable" The soothing did not last long as her expression on her face went puzzled.

She sat here before.

That's when it hit her. "Wait a second..." she quietly said

_Flashback_

**She remembered that conservation she and Scourge had that night before they attacked the next day...and his behavior**

_"I wonder what's he doing up at this hour?"_

**She sees Scourge going around the corner in the darkness. Following him to the throne room**.

_(Fast forward)_

_"Scourge is there something bothering you?" Fiona asked softly_

_Scourge let out a depressed sigh "Yeah, but it's nothing you should be concerned of" even his voice sounding depressed_

_(Fast forward again)_

**We see both of them on the chair**

_"Ok, tell me what's eating you?"_

_Scourge with his glistening icy blue eyes gazing into her eyes. He croaked_

_"Rosy...Rosy..."_

_"What about her?"_

_"Rosy...joined the Freedom Fighters..."_

_(Fast forward)_

_Scourge was too busy Shadow's chaos spear as he threw all over the place, while she fighting Sally and Amy. and managed to them off of her._

**The next image made Fiona gasped**.

_Before in a split of a second, she actually looked back behind and there she was...a blur of pink and green, and she saw her face...Rosy. Then_ **BAM!** _She was_ _hit._

_Flashback ends_

"Rosy...it was Rosy! That pink demon! That she-devil knocked me out! She took Scourge away from me! Oh no, nobody is taking my king!" Fiona shouted, punching the back of the chair with an enraged look, looking to kill. "I gonna find Scourge and fast!"

The sunlight's golden rays shined through the giant window behind the throne, snaking its way to the floor. A bright sparkle made the red fox shield her eyes. The spark shimmer down within a few seconds and what it seems to be a gold ring. She looked at it with curiosity "What is that?" She got off the chair and surprisingly her back feels better except the faint tingle which still hurts. Went towards the light. Once reached, she picked up a gold ring. Examined the features of it. Completely flawless. Fiona was confused. Did Scourge leave this here? Or did one of those idiots dropped it when leaving?

She flicked the ring into the air and it expanded with bright light. Showing a picture of the dark sky and trees. "Oh it's one of those warp rings" A evil smile creeped on her face. She has a plan of her own. "Look out Scourge I'm coming for you while Rosy is going to be history!" With enough energy left, she leaped.

* * *

"So, Rosy um...how come you haven't left yet?" Scourge asked anxiously. That fear virus is still affecting him badly.

"Oh I don't know...um to see if I can find any alternative plan!" Rosy announced, giggling

Scourge chuckled _"Man...she's so beauti- woah focus Scourge, remember you have feelings for Fiona also"_

_"I know stupid, I'm not a dumbass"_

"Well, I haven't thought of plan B yet. But um...Rosy..."

Rosy looked at him with curiosity "Yes Scourge?"

_"Is he finally noticing me?"_

"Uh...well...uh" Scourge began to sweat _"Come on say it green boy!" _

"You haven't forgotten your skills with the hammer did you?"

"_Smooth move punk..." _Scourge's conscience teased him

"Oh" Rosy seem a bit sad "No, actually I haven't, besides If I don't have the hammer with me all the time I can't fight"

"You can throw it like a boomerang right?"

"Yep, I can throw it and make it bust through a door, even dent a building how awesome is that?"

"Dent a building? Wow, that's cool"

_"Not as cool as her... damn it!"_

Scourge and Rosy stood beside each other. Looking at the blueprint. Neither said a word. Scourge's heart began to race and fear is getting worse, its eating him away. _"Come on Scourge, stop being a wuss! You never had this problem! Ask her out!" _He ignored it

"Hey Rosy..." Scourge began

"Yeah?"

"How did you um... get so strong with the hammer?" he asked

Rosy sighed, not wanting to talk about the past. "I...dont want to talk about it..."

Scourge sees and feels the hurtfulness in her eyes and her voice. Did he really make her feel that way? He was more cruel and harsh than he thought he would be.

"It'll make you feel better if you talk about it..." Scourge spoke softly

"No"

"Please?"

Rosy knows that this wouldn't go anywhere if she refused, she gives in.

"Alright...I used to be weak Scourgey, back then when were very young, you guys always pick on me for being annoying,immature and not old enough, I was angry at first. I figured out that if I prove myself I'm good at fighting using punches and then I tried to impress you, but you just simply ignored me when I did... I don't know want to do because I really wanted to join the Anti Freedom Fighters.. and so I use sticks to swing them around like hammers. Then once again, I tried to impress you and all of you did was turn me down. That's when I used the Ring of Acorns to make me older... it did work but it's the side effects that made me insane..."

The green hedgehog suddenly began to feel... guilty. Is he the reason for her craziness? Listening to her torn voice makes him feel like the biggest jerk ever. Even though he is. It reminded him of what the king said back in Mobius before his trial.

_"Face it, you're a nobody... and will never be a somebody, a coward and a bully with an empty shell with no soul is what you be. Nobody, and I mean nobody cares, loves or like you, be a lonely wolf forever"_ The words rewind itself over and over. He tried so hard, but his own mind is a battlefield fighting a battle which he fear it would never end. And it's tearing him apart. Lonely wolf... is he talking about... a family? Is he jealous of Sonic because of what he have and Scourge doesn't? Despite all of it, he somehow ignores it.

"Oh that's why your this way?" Scourge responded

Rosy nodded her head yes "Yeah, then something like cracked in my brain and that huge hammer I use appears in my hands,became powerful as you can see and you know the rest"

"All of that because I ignored you?"

"Yep, that's the whole reason"

"Then how come your not crazy?"

"Oh the Freedom Fighters did something that tones it down but I forgot what they did so-"

Scourge cut her off "I'm sorry"

Rosy looked at him bizzared "I... wait what did you say?"

Scourge took a deep breath, looked straight into her jade emerald eyes with his melancholy icy blue eyes "I said I'm sorry"

_"Wow, that's twice you apologized green punk, your weak and pathetic bro"_

Rosy gazed back at his eyes which are hypnotizing her "For everything?" Scourge nodded "Yeah, I didn't mean hurt the Squad or you in any way and I promise...it won't happen again"

"Ohh Scourge..." Rosy filled with happiness hugged him which startled him, instead he hugged back. They broke apart. "I gotta get some shuteye Rosy, we are have training in the morning"

Rosy smirked raising an eyebrow "And attack the castle that night?"

Scourge grinned "You got it, tsk tsk, see ya" he turned and left

"See ya"

While he is walking away from the table he spoke up "Rosy?"

"What is it?" Rosy replied

"You wanna stay with me in my room for tonight?" Scourge smiled at her

Rosy grinned back at him, she walks towards him and once reaching him she put her arm around his arm "I would love too"

Then they strolled along into the cold dark back to Scourge's room.

**Well we find out where Fiona has been this whole time, Scourge and Rosy talked about her painful past which made him felt guilty and offered her to stay with him for tonight. But will the invasion plan be a success? Or Rob will put a stop to it with a trick up his sleeve? Wow, this chapter is a bit longer than the others.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

**THD**

**Happy Valentine's Day Everybody!**

**Mobius Prime...**

"So, how did it go?" Sonic asked Rob as both hedgehogs were walking around the castle corridors at a slow pace, stalling time. Rob looked at him with a smirk "It went pretty well, except the fact the person is going to help us is Mighty the Armadillo" Sonic stopped mouth a gap "You mean Mighty? Mighty? The Armadillo himself?" Rob nodded "Yep, and he's helping us take down Scourge if he ever comes back and try to take over or something including the Squad if they came with him"

Sonic looked pleased "Yes, can't wait to see the face of Scourge when he finds the one person far more powerful than him, but do we have a plan or something so we can outsmart them?"

"Hmmm" Rob searched through his brain for any possible answer

"Or least make them run away?"

Rob continue to look for answers. The Moebians are smart but sometimes they're a bit easy to fool like Scourge for instance, because of his arrogance, the green hedgehog can make himself an easy target...

"Actually we can..." Rob trailed off

"How?" Sonic asked

"We can make Mighty a backup fighter if anything else went wrong" Rob answered

Sonic looks a bit confused "And why is that? He's very strong"

"Listen Sonic, Mighty may have brute strength and all but he can get overwhelmed if he gets jumped, so what we do is basically what we did last time we fought Scourge"

Sonic looked at him with a pondering face "Oh all of us team up against him?"

Rob nodded his head yes "But if the Squad are with him, then it's simple, we try to split them up and make sure we don't we fight with our actual counterpart, such as don't make Tails fight Miles, instead make Tails fight somebody else that way it will be an easier battle"

"Ohh I see... I can fight Scourge but his speed and fighting skills are equal to mine, so instead I'll go with Miles and take him out, right?" Sonic reckoned "The old switcharoo trick"

"Something like that" Rob assured

Sonic snickered

"So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we can wait til they come, I'll make sure I tell the others about this plan to get everything ready" Rob announced "I must go Sonic, see you later blue boy" he smirked

Sonic looked at him annoyed. "You don't have to state the obvious you know!" Rob began to race towards the castle exit doors but he shouted "I know! Its fun to mess with you anyway!" He pushed the doors open and ran off into the horizon.

Sonic snickered "Wow, Rob is something, but he's lighter blue than me, he looks like a Jolly Rancher" He laughed a bit.

Then he remembered something "Wait...am I supposed to see what's up with Sally...? Hmm, yeah I guess" He decided. He zoomed all the way to Sally's room which on the 2nd floor. Her room is at the end of the hallway which he already reached. He knocked on her door. A female voice called out "Who is it?"

Sonic cleared his throat "Its me, the blue pizza delivery guy!" He joked

"Very humorous Sonic!" She joked back "Come in!"

Sonic creaked the door open, and he sees Sally sitting on the edge of her golden brown bed looking worned out. He walked in. Sally's father really wore her out? "Wow, Sally what happen to you?" he exclaimed

Sally tiredly glanced at him "What? Oh, yeah, my father is not that easy to calm down, he was angry for the past 2 hours until finally he stopped huffing around and sat down in his chair, I was yelling at him the whole time and he kept saying "No I won't!" ticking me off"

Sonic whistled "Bummer...you ok though?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired"

"

Sonic slowly walked to her and sat down beside her, and immediately Sally wraps her arms around him while Sonic did the same. They looked at each other in the eyes and peck a kiss. He scanned the around her room. She has very simple stuff, lots of makeup, a golden brown bed, a picture of Sonic on top of the dresser, brown walls and her closet stashed with clothes. _"I think she might be spoiled..." _Sonic thought. He's surprised there wasn't any pink object unlike somebody he knows...

"Hey Sally?" Sonic spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Scourge might come back and will try to, you know, invade us or something?"

Sally shrugged "I don't know, I doubt it, the Moebians probably won't go back to him because of what he did..." she reminded him

"Your probably right... but if what he actually tried like showing up in Mobius?"

Sally pondered "Umm, think of a quick plan while's he is on the move before he reaches the castle I guess, do we even have any?"

"Yep, we do! Rob and I luckily came up with up just a couple of minutes ago, but I'll tell you later" Sonic remarked

"By the way, what's up with all that yelling?"

Sonic suddenly look annoyed again what Rob said before "Oh yeah you heard that?"

""Yeah, duh"

"Rob called me a blue boy and I told him "You don't have to state the obivious!" and he was like "I know, its fun to mess with you" Sally giggled "Oh Rob, that hedgehog is something, wonder how Amy have to put with him?" Sonic scoffed "I know right, maybe lock him up or steal his arrows and he'll be like "Oh! Where's my arrows? I have to hunt wolfs so I can stuff my face!" He made a bad impression of him which made Sally laughed.

"I need arrows so I can practice how to miss!" he continued

"Wow Sonic, your so freaking stupid hahaha!"

"Oh man that'll be so hilarious!"

They were both going into hysterics, leaning forward. Their sides felt as if they were about to split .As soon as it started it went away. And they sat in silence for a couple of seconds, the blue hedgehog was gasping for air "Ok... that was..."

"Funny" the hedgehog and chipmunk said together

"Anyway...can I go and see your dad for a quick minute while you calm down?"

"Sure go ahead, blue boy!" Sally teased

"No, not you too...well later babe!" Sonic shouted and he zipped out of the room in a flash.

Sally sighed in relief as she laid down on the mattress and she laughed again "I need arrows so I can practice how to miss"

* * *

**Throne Room**

Sonic peeked in the semi-dark room with blue light gleaming from the moon behind a window. He creeped in and walked to the chair where he sees the King of Mobius in his chair. "Hello your majesty, how are you today?" Sonic bowed to him respectfully as he approach him on the steps. King Maximillion is leaning on the throne chair, about to doze off in sleep. He must be exhausted of his energy after stomping around and shouting out curses. Sonic can easily notice the dark spots around his eyes.

The king spoke in a hoarse voice "I'm doing fine, just...a little..." he breath heavily, gasping for some air

"Exhausted sir?" Sonic finished for him. Looks like he's too tired , can barely even finish a sentence which the blue hedgie suggested he should leave the king to be.

"Yeah..."

"Ok sir...I guess I'll go now since your tired and all, but we can talk tomorrow morning... will that be fine?" Sonic eyes widen as he received snoring instead of answer

"King fell asleep" Sonic uttered. And he stepped down and left the room. Hopefully he can wake up by the time he returns... "Well that sucks..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Fiona Fox arrived in the colorful, energetic, neon-signs filled with life in a place called Casino Night Zone as she came out of the warp ring she used. Ended up under a bridge. Automatically, the sights of trash cans knocked down were already in sight. This part of Casino Night is the worst part of this zone. Thieves and criminals love to hangout here, better be careful they might be cases where you get jumped and robbed. Fiona has no problem taking anybody out who tried to threatened her, thanks to her martial arts skill. The streets are littered with garbage disposal, rats scurrying around, the wailing sounds of the Zone Cops sirens, run down buildings and tons of graffiti on every street block and it smells very horrid.

Fiona scoffed at this place "Ugh, this place is downright disgusting..." she muttered as she walked on the sidewalk, avoiding contact with any trash on sight thinking it as a disease. But its familiar to her, this area has a bar, a run down bar, the main hotspot of the crooks. She remembered something "Oh yeah, the Destructix hangs out in this bar they have in this dump, I wonder if they're here?" She said to herself. The Destructix loves to drink there and have fun such as causing trouble.

Looking straightforward, the sight of the run down bar came into view. With the words **"BBBG"** printed in white on top. The Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill or BBBG for short which ever you preferred to say it, loomed in the distance on a lonely streetblock. Lots of noises emerged from, laughing, the glasses clinking, murmuring and lots of shouting.

Fiona smirked "Hmm, I'm guessing this is the bar" She walks towards the old western style doors, the ones you just pushed out of your way. Once she sets foot in, two large muscular dogs wrestled by Fiona, who step dodges it and watch them, swinging hooks and jabs at each other on the road. She ignores it and walks in...

Inside the bar was hectic as loud rock music was playing, the people in there were whooping their heads off or drunk walking around and falling clumsily on tables which makes even more laughter from others. Fiona already can't stand it one bit. She has to struggle and fight her way through the crowd just to get to the drinking bar area. The men were trying to make a move on her, results of her kicking them in the face away from her. She finally approached the sat on the stool

The bar has a very large stash of alcohol and rum from other zones around here. A female yellow cat went towards her ready to take her suggestion. "What would you like?" she asked, Fiona looked at her with a nasty attitude "A bottle of Rum Joe and make it snappy" Fiona ordered. The cat scoffed and left to get her drink. The bar is still in frenzy as ever. The red fox sighed sadly.

Does Scourge even like her? She does with all her heart, she sits down and listen to any problems he has, told him to let go of any girl he dumped or got dumped by, made food and even comforted him when he's depressed or very sick.

How can Scourge do this to her? By the very strong hints she received, she knows that the green hedgehog deep down has a powerful feeling for her, hopefully not that psychotic pink devil she got hit by. Fiona growled at that thought, she wants to strangle the living hell out of her and watch her eyes rolled up to the back of her head while her face turns blue and shocked. The sight of it made Fiona grinned. What if Scourge likes her too much and he becomes furious and will never speak to her again? The grin was replaced with a depressed frown thinking about it. Wondering if the green hedgehog is in prison or something.

"Here's your bottle of Rum Joe ma'am" The cat chimed as she returns with 32 oz. of bottle with death written on it. It has 34% of alcohol, but she didn't care when the cat set it on the counter. "Thanks" she said, uncared. Then she left. Fiona looked at it, gulped and grabbed it, popped the cork. The fumes of the alcohol was destvating but still didn't care. So, she took a big swift of it. The deathly liquid poured down her throat. "Ugh!" she exclaimed in disgust, she tasted her mouth which now tastes like the drink.

"First time drinking?" A deep male voice suddenly spoke, and it was beside her. Fiona was startled by it "Yeah who's asking?" She asked not looking.

"That would be me..." a meaty finger which looked suspiciously like a gorilla hand tapped in front of her. She was surprised as she turned her head and saw who she thought would never see again... a monstrous gorilla wearing a soldier helmet and with army-camo pants and a giant strap around his chest right in front of her. She grinned.

"Hello Simon..."

"Well Fiona long time no see..."

"Same to you, where you've been?"

"Been around, hanging out in this bar with other members of the Destructix" Simon grunted

"Oh where are they?" Fiona wondered

"I don't know" Simon shrugged "But they're here"

"Ok, let's get to the point of this, Simon, do you remember Scourge the hedgehog?"

Simon looked at her with an angry, scrunched up face "Yes, that green wannabe..what about him?"

"I have an idea, and I have a wierd feeling that Scourge might still be in Mobius Prime tonight in prison"

Simon grunted "Prison huh? And what are we gonna do?"

"We go to Mobius Prime, when it's nighttime, go to the castle where the Freedom Fighters are located, because they captured him and challenge them and we'll bust Scourge out of prison ..." Fiona said

"Hmm...okay, sounds reasonable.. but I'm only doing this for your gain" Simon insisted

"So be it" Fiona assured "Oh and get your other teammates as well..." She took the bottle off the counter and took a another swift of the alcohol while the gorilla did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

Sonic was very disappointed as soon as he left the King's room, he was going to tell him about the plan Rob and him came up with for when the Anti's return and try to take them over, but he had to fall asleep. If it wasn't for his excessive huffing and barking couple hours ago.

Sonic decided to go Shadow's and Amy's place, having a feeling that Rob didn't even bother to do it. He went outside in a fast pace, outside the doors and into the cold,moon-filled night with a bunch of sparkling dots shining in the air. "Heh, breathtaking night... but sadly I can't stick around to enjoy it..." Sonic uttered to himself, so in a flash of neon blue, he zipped from the castle grounds,through the gates and all the way to their place, which is in the north side of New Mobotropolis. On a hill.

...

...

...

...

After zipping around a few times, he finally found the place. It's a very large house for the two of them, which is a white house with green shingles, and a large front porch. "Looks like an old rich person's house..." Sonic commented as he step towards the house,up the steps and to the front entrance. He tapped on it without any hesitation, which is quite usual for him, almost not caring for anything. Especially when it involves a certain person...

He tapped again.

No Response.

He tapped once more, this a little louder "Shadow!" Sonic yelled in a whispered voice

Feet inside were heard shuffling and rapping against the floor, and he can hear yawning as it came towards his position. He felt a bit uneasy about it. Did he made a mistake about going here and interrupting them? He feels that way. He felt unwelcome here, so he was about to step off and go back to the castle, but the door was already open. Sonic gulped a nervous gulp and spun around. Shadow the hedgehog appeared at the doorway looking excessively broken down with tiredness in his eyes and he wasnt too happy about what he sees. "What do you want Faker?" he grunted

Sonic put on a mischievous smirk "Good evening, Mr. Grumpy Face, I Sonic the hedgehog came to you that I..." Then he went serious "..have a plan that Rob and I came up with to take down Scourge if he comes back..." He said

Shadow just looked at him "Ok...?"

Sonic nodded his head yes "Ok, so may I come in?"

"I don't know, Sonic, Amy's asleep and god forbid I don't want to wake her up" Shadow slurred

"Come on Shadow, I'll be quiet as a mouse in someone's kitchen and she wouldn't notice I even came" Sonic said,smiling

Shadow stared at him again, looking at his goofy face, he sighed in defeat "Fine..you can come in, but don't make any loud noises, if you do, it will be the end of you" he pointed his finger at him which upsets the blue blur "Alright,alright, you don't have to be an ass about it,dude" he smacked his finger away.

The blue hedgehog came in and they both they went into the living room and sat down on the couches. It was a very nice place for the two of them to stay in.

Shadow sat down the big,comfortable chair and cross over his leg, "Ok talk, Faker" he demanded

"Ok"

**A few minutes later...**

"And so we'll use Mighty as a backup fighter if anything else go wrong" Sonic suddenly spoke finishing his speech which left Shadow a bit confused as he looked at him

"So,that's it? The whole plan?" Shadow asked,raising a brow

"Yep, that's pretty much the whol- wait a second Rob didn't stop by and told you?" wondered Sonic

"I'm afraid not, Sonic" Shadow answered with a straight face "Never came at all"

Sonic's face was covered by his own gloves in distress, and slide it down stretching it, with a tiresome expression _"Rob.. ya lazy son of a..."_

"He was suppose to come to your house and say everything that we know!" Sonic half-yelled

"Quiet down, Sonic, Amy's asleep stupid" Shadow threatened

"I know that, but still he was suppose to come over here so you and Amy will know what to do if Scourge ever comes back"

"Well, you told the stuff to me so... that means I can just tell it to Amy" Shadow said with a smug

_"This is a waste of my time.."_ Sonic let out a frustrated breath,got up and step towards the door.

"Where your going blue freak?" Shadow demanded

"Back to the freaking castle, where else?" Sonic assured

Shadow walked outside, but he didn't say a word as he sees Sonic wander away from the house, he got into one of his running stance and sped off into the city with the lights flickering on and off like a bunch of fireflies from a distance. The speed he went off let a chilly,soft breeze that cause the black hedgehog to shutter a little. With leaves swaying in the air.

"Good night Sonic" Shadow whispered "Like if he even needs it" He went back inside to doze off.

Sonic continued to dash through the sleepy city as an anger thought trailed into his head _"Man Rob, me and you are going talk about this...when you come back..."_

* * *

**Moebius**

_The next morning..._

The gray, lifeless twilight from the sun has risen from its slumbering as it rose up in the sky. As the silvery light has penetrated through the window of a fancy bedroom. Chasing the shadows away. There on the bed still sleeping is the pink Rascal from last night, tossing and turning a few times, and then her eyes shot open, yawned, sat straight up and stretched. Popping her joints. She has slept with the green menace.

"Good morning, Scourgey, rise and shine.." Rosy looked beside her, and sees the sheets already ruffled up and thrown on the foot of the bed. Scourge has woken up earlier and left, it made her a bit upset. "Where did he go?" She asked herself, her eyes wandered down on the nightstand , caught a glimpse of a yellow sticky pad on the nightstand, hanging on the edge. She crawled to it, and read it written in amazingly neat handwriting:

_Dear Rosy,_

_Sorry, I didn't wake you up earlier, you passed out! But it's time to get ready to train in the gym because remember we still have that big night ahead of us, conquering the castle will be a breeze and watching the king and Sonic suffer...see ya there!_

_-Scourge_

Rosy couldn't help but smile, she loves it when Scourge talks about bringing agony and suffering to their Prime counterparts, same with the others. She jumped up out the bed, already having her usual clothes on when she slept, and raced down all the way to the gym which is hidden within the castle corridors.

She knows this place like the back of her hand and knows where to go, due to living in this place before the Squad reclaimed this castle, she used to walk around aimlessly discovering lots of unusual things. Very unusual things.

She soon approached a giant doubled entrance of the gym which the glass is see through but anybody who's behind it will look a black blob no matter what colored clothes you wear. But it doesn't matter though.

Today is the day of the invasion of the castle. The Squad couldn't wait for it to take action by training first, they really want to take on their counterparts.

On the other side, she can hear feet screeching across the floor, yells, shouts, punches, kicks,slashes from a sword,stuff being demolished, and glass being smashed like a bunch of cups plummeted. But it cause her to develop an adrenaline rush.

She waltz right in, all the stuff she eavesdrop were true. She sees Miles fight against a bunch of dummies with dripping,dried painted targets on the chest as he karate kicked them using his twin tails, A huge bag filled with sand hanging on the wall was shredded by Patch, Alicia using a whip to bring down bigger versions of the dummies while shouting at some points, Buns in a flash jabbed a hook, kick, avoid anything that comes towards her. While Boomer on the other hand, is watching over them as he stood near another entrance to this place.

_"Well talk about lazy..."_ Rosy thought

"Hey Rosy" A deep, hoarse voice spoke startling her when she looked beside her, Scourge happened to appear. "Woah" She panted a little

"Ha, did I scared ya?" He smirked

"No! I was... uh... practicing for my.. terror scene so I can get better at it" She smiled

Scourge looked at her blankly, brow raised "Sure...well speaking of practicing, we have a lot of training to do, see those hard-plastic dummies over there?" He pointed at the plastic dummies that require a more powerful blow to bring it down, standing in rows like a platoon ready for battle at the far side of the gym.

"Yeah?"

"To prove you have gotten stronger, those dummies can really take a blow, they're really hard to destroy perfect example of some of the Fighters are, I want you to take down all of them in a row as fast as you can"

Rosy scoffed "No problem, sounds like an easy job to me"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

That when that fear feeling came rushing back overtaking Scourge's body. He groaned mentally again, his chest became weaken, heart threaten to pound out. _"No! Why now? Leave me alone you stupid fear virus grrr!"_ He thought, gritting his teeth inside without her noticing. She's still standing there looking out into the giant area. _"**Alright, hot-shot now's the perfect time to take her!" **_The same, teasing voice from last night, is now very demonic roared in his head. Inside it's all black as night.

His conscience voice fought back _"No, I'm not ready to tell my true feelings to her!" _

**_"Why the hell not chump?! Is it because of that Fiona chick?"_**

_"Yeah, I have feelings for both Fiona and Rosy!"_

**_"Dude, forget about Rosy, forget about the Squad! Why do you care about them? They betrayed you!"_**

_"I made up for all my mistakes, I understand that my misleading and the cruel treatment of them were the main reasons they betrayed me! It's practically my fault and I apologize! They forgave me!"_

**_"You make me sick, what happened to the "I don't give a crap about things" Scourge I used to know?"_**

_"That "Scourge" is now long-gone..." He responded back firmly_

_"I'm trying to change my ways"_

**_"Then why you come back for Rosy? And your traitor gang? Do they mean anything to you?"_**

The conscience struggled to speak, being scared of its wits "Yes they do

_**"Why is**_** that?"**

"_B-b-b-because Rosy and the Squad a-a-are... they are...my..."_

"Family..." Scourge whispered, in a melancholy tone. Rosy's ear flicked and eyed at him "Uh Scourge do you say something?" He snapped out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh, no I didn't say anything, could be Patch talking to himself over there" He quickly commented

"Your probably right" She bought it. Then it was a few seconds of awkward silence as they watched the other members kept training, til he broke the ice

"So do ya sleep well?" Scourge suddenly question

"I slept like a rock,your bed is very comfy" Rosy admitted, smugged at him

"No wonder you didn't wake up early" Scourge joked

"Oh shut up" She playfully punch his arm while he laughed "It's the bed's fault, not mine"

"Alright, alright, do your training missy!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted and bolted to the other side and immediately started smashing the targets into pieces with her big,spiky,deadly green hammer with a battle cry. Scourge snickered as he seen her hitting stuff. Seconds later, the green hedgie began to stare a bit dreamily at her, while she's training throwing her weapon as a boomerang.

_"She is so amazing, hitting the dummies, and cute the way she uses her hammer..." _

The thought when he spoke family came back

_"What did I meant when I said family...? My dad was the only person I know that was considered "family" before I murdered him. It doesn't mean I can make a new family right? With Rosy possibly. The guys can be like my brothers, girls can be like my sisters... but of different species."_

* * *

_Somewhere... also morning_

"This is how our project will work out if one of you idiots don't mess up, just follow me and do what I tell you to do and you'll be just fine" A female voice said

"Tell that to old crazy frog brain over here" A kid-like phrase mentioned

"Hey you shut up you Lynx- fathead, before I cut you!" A manic laughed echoed throughout

"You shut it!"

"You shut it!"

"Will you guys shut yer trap already, God, you two irritate me!" complained a screechy bird

"Just ignore them Fiona" Simon mentioned as he put his hand over his face

Fiona took a swift of the same rum she drank back at the bar, she gotten used to it. "Ok,so yeah you guys know what to do, that Project Scourge is on the brink of action, at night time in Mobius Prime" She slurred a bit "You guys get prepared or something"

"So were done?" the Lynx asked

"Yeah, get training now" Fiona ordered as they scattered away. And she took a sip of the rum again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

**I apologize for the long wait guys, I have been very busy, you know like school, problems and stuff I have to deal with it to get it outta the way. Here's chapter 10!**

"Fiona.. you shouldn't be drinking too much" Simon suggested, the red female fox was too busy putting that clear, burning liquid down through her esophagus leaving about 3/4 of it left at the bottom. When she set it down, she looks very fainted, eyes almost closed and she cannot sit still wobbling side to side. Not paying attention to him. "Uh Fiona?" Simon shake his hand in front of her face, which she didn't even responded to it until 6 seconds later. "Fiona?"

"Huh? What?" Fiona slurred, blindly looking at Simon "What do you want?" The gorilla can smell the strong alcohol from her breath, which he strained his face and exhaled forcibly through his nostrils "You shouldn't drink too much Fiona" he said then he snatched the bottle from the table "Hey!" Fiona exclaimed as she reached for it, but he kept the bottle away from her.

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"I said gimme!" She snarled

"No! Not until were done with the plan of getting Scourge out of the castle in Mobius!" he reminded her. The red fox sighed frustrated and banged her head on the table "Why? Why bother? She I mean he doesn't even like me! She mumbled then gaze up upon him. "I love him Simon!" Fiona yelled, with a remorse look on her face, her eyes became red and droopy "I love him, why he doesn't love me back? Why?" She hiccupped

Simon shrugged "I don't know Fiona. How bout you find out yourself?" He has never seen her like this ever. She doesn't seem the type of person that will emotionally breakdown in front of him.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Fiona kinda locked up for a bit, attempting to come up with something. Her mind is like a cloud and her speech is very slurred still "Because of that... *hiccup* stupid pink brat that stole my king! Mmmmmyyyy King! Scourge loves her! I'm not going to let some ugly bubblegum thing take him from me!"

She started to get up, but her legs and nerves in her body refused to cooperate, resulting in her stumbling around the room making a complete fool out of herself. The army gorilla began to snickered "She's intoxicated as hell, how many did she drink?" Then he looked under the table and spotted about 5 empty bottles already dried out.

She's been chugging these since they left the bar hours ago.

"Woah...perhaps she quenched too much I better stop her..." Simon glanced back to see the red fox now lying on the ground,a few feet away. He sighed walking to her and picking her up bridal-style. She was breathing heavily out of her mouth, the fumes forced Simon to exhale his nostrils again.

"Oh Fiona your obsession with Scourge is going to put your life at risk..."

Then the other Destructix members came in all noisy as a group of children "You did it!" yelled Lynx, running on fours "Nah uh! You did lightning boy!" Flying Frog crackled using his legs to hop around like a mad frog. "You both did it!" Predator screeched as he flew in

"Hey shut up! All of you!" Simon ordered. They all stopped automatically as they froze like statues "You did it" Flying whispered

"Hey Simon, why are you carrying Fiona?" Lynx pointed at the passed out fox who is snoring lightly

"Fiona passed out from drinking too much, so I'm putting her to sleep somewhere" Simon replied, walking away from them

"Well isn't that sweet big man?" Predator smudged a smile on his beak

He scoffed "Yeah whatever Predator, you don't know anything"

The three members glanced at each other and they went back to acting like a bunch of morons "You did it Flying!" Lynx yelled

"No way it was definitely you!" the crazy frog said

"You!"

"This may take a while..." Predator mumbled with his wing on his face

"Hey you three! Start training now, her orders!" Simon commanded as he bellowed from the other side. "Yes sir!" They exited off somewhere.

In the room it's very messy, windows with cracked glass, stuff either torn or falling apart and some weird writings on the walls. However there is a mattress on the floor, it's not the best as they are black stains at some places and not perfectly made up from the sheets. It didn't seem to mind him anyway.

The commando just gently laid her down on it,and stroke her red-velvet bangs across his fingers while he smiled "Sleep tight, tonight Scourge will be back on our side... and for just for your sake no more poisoning your body.." he said softly

_"At least she didn't puke.."_

Then he got up and left to where the others are located.

* * *

**Moebius.. evening**

"Ok everybody you all can call it a day now!" Scourge suddenly said. Everything in the gym has stopped moving at an instant as the rest took out what's left of the targets and some of them headed towards the exit when they're finished. Sweaty faces and heavy breathing were the results. Rosy has also left with them, which Scourge secretly thought she shouldn't leave. While they chatted up a storm as they're leaving.

But he sighed and laid his head back towards the stone wall looking very bored and anxious at once. The thoughts from earlier are still picking at him. Bit by bit. Lots of things going in his mind, but he wasn't sure of who he likes, Fiona or Rosy? Or declare the Squad his new family? Or not? Whatever these thoughts are it's very complicated. The very beautiful Chinese-looking graffiti on the curtains, the long-swaying white paper also has Chinese graffiti

Back in the day, again he never had any of these problems. At all. He was a tough hot-shot that get what he wants especially the girls. He was disliked by everybody except Fiona. He didn't give a crap about things.

Now, that he's soften up a bit and learned his mistakes, Scourge is becoming different of what he used to be and it actually put his life in a better way, it even got him to be a leader of the Squad again but not King of Moebius, he's ok with it though. Rosy is no longer hunting him down and trying to kill him since.

All he did was apologize.

Everyone is starting to like him little by little. He then memorized what Sonic said way back then when they fought again.

_"All it takes is one bad day... and you'd be just like me..."_

_"No that's not it Scourge..." Sonic sweeped the ground and hit his feet, making him tumble to the ground_

_"Because all it will take is a bit of selflessness and a little bit of decency.. and you'd be just like me..." __Sonic was proudly standing tall, smirking at the fallen Scourge as he look confused at him, struggling to speak, before being karate kicked by Fiona from aside_

Is what Sonic said is true? He scoffed "Taking advice from that blue goofball..what am I thinking? Or perhaps I am?"

"Hey Scourge" Miles suddenly came up to him, making the green hedgehog off guard, but he looked at him "What's up Miles? How come you didn't leave with the others?"

"Decided to catch up with them later. Anyway, were going to attack the Prime Castle Acorn huh?" He asked

"We're not exactly attacking first but more like stealthy and sneaking in type of thing, as soon we hold the king hostage and those stuck up snobs come rushing in, that's when we'll attack" Scourge answered

"I know that, but what if we need someone to go under the entire castle?"

"Go under? For what?"

Miles reached in his bag he was carrying over his shoulder, and obtained a square object out. Scourge examined of not sure what it is "What is that?" He pointed at it. It has blue and red coiled wires, a small knob and a button. "It's a bomb that I made, this thing packs a lot of heat which it can even cause an entire castle crumble down"

"Go on..."

"So we can actually make someone go down under and he can plant explosive devices in the weakened areas of the place to be demolished when it blows up" Miles smirked which caused Scourge to smirk as well. Another thing that he likes. Is to blow stuff up

"Explode the castle into debris? Wow, pretty impressive idea Miles, how come I didn't think of that?"

"No clue, but anyway do we happen to know anybody who can dig really fast to put the explosives in time?" Miles wondered

Scourge pondered, squinting his eyes and shutting them tight. Opened them again. He knows who this dude is, sometimes he acts before he even thinks "I know someone who can dig really quick"

"Who?"

He suddenly frowned "Ya really have to ask?"

**XXX**

Later at Sunken Island...

"Scourge me lad!" Anti Knuckles or O'Nux, the guardian of the Island was giving Scourge the hardest noogie ever, it was burning his head feeling its about to burst into flames. He squinted his face in pain which is unbearable "It's been a while since I seen ye!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Enough!" Scourge barked, as he shoved him away the top of his head was scorched black, he was panting for his life. "Dude, don't do that anymore..."

"Sorry ya wee green hedgehog, what brings ye to my island?" O'Nux asked, in a thick fluent Irish accent

"To see the damn sights of this place!"

"Not bad place you should say?"

The Squad leader stroked the blackness off his head in distress which it disappeared "Um ok O'Nux.. do you remember your Prime twin from Mobius Prime?"

"Oi Knuckles? That drastic fool that looks like me?" He shows anger on his face when he said it. He doesn't really like his twin. All because he's a pacificist and he's not, the only huge difference between the two. Big whoop.

"Yeah him... well anyway will you like to help me and the Squad with something?"

"Ye Suppression Squad? I thought ya wee bastards were no longer together and you m'lad are not the leader anymore?"

"Well uh things have changed man, you living on this away from civilization type of land is making you not knowing anything that is happening in the world" Scourge said "Yes the Squad are still together, I became their leader again and gained two new members"

"Two members?"

"Yep, uh Buns Rabbot, the rabbit whose disease was cured a few months ago and she's not in that robot suit anymore and Rosy the Rascal"

O'Nux went pale for a minute "Rosy, the crazy lass? How could you?" He ran up to Scourge, grabbed his arms and shook him violently "How could you?!" Scourge's eyes was all wonky before shaking his head to normal "She stalks people and kills them, gone in the head I tell ye!"

"Don't worry Big Red, Rosy is not the same Rosy as you know, she's mentally stable, she doesn't hunt me down or wants to kill me anymore because basically she has me and the Squad themselves, so yeah" Scourge insisted

"Whatever you said laddy" His eyes were in fear as he looked away while his pupils are shooting side to side like ping-pong. "The lass is one slimy git!"

"So are ya gonna help us or not?" Scourge asked impatiently "And let go of my jacket"

"Ok fine with me, I'll help ya lads and lasses out what do I have to do?"

"Say can ya dig really fast underground?"

"Sure I can! Watch!" O'Nux let go of his arms, jumped up and dove to the ground using his knuckles to dig a really deep hole in the sand, throwing the dirt and sand everywhere. He was gone. But in a matter of few seconds, he clawed his way back to the surface on the other side and shot out of it. Scourge was amazed.

"So what ye make me dig for?" He landed on his feet in front of him

He smirked "Simple. Just follow me back to the castle and I'll explain more there..."

"Carry on!" O'Nux challenged "Last one to the castle is a rotten wanker!"

Then Scourge sped off and skidded across the surface of the ocean while O'Nux jumped and started to glide at high speeds back to the castle.

**XXX**

"And this is how you plant the explosives, just by pressing this button right here and turn the knob you understand?" Miles instructed, more like educating the Irish echidna, showing the same square bomb that packs a tremendous power with wires and coils hanging from the sides with a timer, a knob beside it to activate "Just stick it or throw on something to make it stick"

"Yes lad, I do, push the button and turn the knob or is it stick the button, push the knob, then turn it?"

"You just said it right the first time..." Miles muttered glumly

Scourge was cautiously watching the two as they continue with the bomb instruction and messing up. Even snickering at some points. "This plan is going to be fun..." he quietly said

"Hey Scourge" A female country-accent voice ranged out

Scourge looks and sees Buns happen to walk beside him. "Who's the red feller?"

"I don't think you met O'Nux haven't you?" Scourge asked

"Ah don't think so why is he here?"

"Were making him our demolition guy by planting bombs under the castle"

Buns smugged "Purty smart idea but he's looks like an interesting feller" Then she walked off. The leader was looking at her kinda of odd but he shrugged it off "By the way, he's a rotten wanker!"

"Ha!" Her laugh echoed.

"Hi Scourgey!" Scourge's heart went crazy in beats like drums, and his chest was tighten up in nervousness. He turned his head behind him and saw the soon-to-be love of his life standing there, smiling sweetly. He felt his cheeks burning red even hotter than O'Nux's head noogies. He gulped and stained to speak.

"H-h-h-hi Rosy..."

* * *

**Mobius...evening time**

"Tails! Knuckles! Man, I haven't seen you two in a good minute!" Sonic exclaimed as his two old friends, a two tailed fox and a grumbling echidna standing at the entrance

"You know it Sonic, I just wanted to stop by for a little visit for old time's sake" Tails said

"I see" Then Sonic noticed how grumpy Knuckles look with his arms crossed and angry eyes "Well well, looks like somebody doesn't want to visit a certain somebody"

"Dont push it, Sonic..." Knuckles stomped towards him, shoved him aside while entering the premises nearly making him fall

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know he's always been like this..."

"Anyway, anybody else comin-" He was cut off when he was shoved again this time by a crocodile. "Oh what up Sonic?" Vector greeted, followed by Espio and Charmy which they greeted too. Shadow and Amy showed up soon after.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy cheerily greeted

"Hey Faker..." Shadow mumbled

"Shadow don't be so rude!" Amy punched his arm

Sonic chuckled. "Well I'll see what they're up too" Tails flew away. Then two more Mobians came in.

"Bonjour Sonic!"

"Hey sugah-hog!"

The blue hedgehog waved at them happily "Yo Antoine and Bunnie, how you guys been?" He watched as the military wearing coyote and the no longer robotized rabbit strolled away. "Good" they both said

Finally the last person was the person Sonic wasn't excepting to see again. Rob'O. He walked in a fast pace away from him in hoping to avoid being seen. "Hey Rob! How are you?" Rob cringed a little. Sonic slammed the door with one hand. "You and I need to have a little chat.." Sonic threatened

"Oh crap..." Rob gulped


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

**Here ya go! Another chapter!**

**THD**

**_Evening has slowly turned into nighttime in a brink..._**

Rob was shaken a little with fear, and you can actually see it in his eyes as the devious blue hedgehog approached him. He shakily tried to back away but his body refused to do so "Wha-wha- what's the matter Sonic?" He stuttered "Was it something I said earlier?" Sonic put on a very glad smug pretending nothing bad happen to him "When I called you blue boy?"

"Oh no no! It's not that Rob, I let that one slide when you left saying that to me" Sonic calmly explained

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah I'm sure, 100 percent man... 100 percent...well probably 99.9 if ya ask me" Sonic said

"So no biggie?" Rob asked. He still suspicious of what next move the blue hedgehog has for him

"Nah no biggie.." Sonic's expression slowly changed into what seems like a vicious, hungry animal as he lowered his voice

"Oh whew! For a second there I thought I-"

Then Sonic suddenly raged "You! You inconsiderate moron! How dare you forget to spread the word to everybody about the stupid, freaking plan you were "supposedly" tell everybody huh?!" He barked at the almost shrunken robe-wearing hedgehog

"Ok let me explain blue boy..." Rob'O pleaded

"What is it?" the blue hedgehog's tone in his voice was very firm.

"A little emergency has happened back in Mercia and I had no choice but to go back and take care of it so it won't be a problem for me later, sorry Sonic I had no choice man, it's my hometown you know?"

"Still! You shoulda done told everybody about the-"

"It's my duty Sonic! Wouldn't you do the same thing if something like that occurred with your parents or anyone?" Rob made a good point

The blue blur stopped. And just looked at him for a good minute.

Sonic sighed in defeat, he cooled down instantly closing his eyes. Arms crossed. Yeah, guess he's right, Sonic woulda done the same thing if something similar happened back at his place, he raged at him for no reason. He really want to protect the castle, the city and his home from the evil Anti twins but he got carried away.

"Yeah I know Rob but I really wanted to protect my friends, family and everybody from Scourge if he comes back, who knows what he'll do when he gets, I'll never forgive myself man...I just won't..." His voice sounds a bit sorrow, but Rob came up towards him and pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sonic, that will never happen if we stick together during the fight, especially with Mighty around that wouldn't right...?" Rob said in a nice way trying to cheer him up.

"I guess so" Sonic forced a smile.

"Come on let's go to where the others are at"

"Ok"

"How you get back here so quickly?" Sonic asked

Rob looked at him like he's stupid "Warp rings duh!"

"Oh yeah that's right..."

They both went to the living room where everybody else are chatting and laughing.

What they were not aware of. Something's bad is going to happen...

**In the living room... 30 minutes later**

"He did what now?!" Rob shouted suddenly looking ticked off you should say.

"He made fun of you Rob" Sally admitted "Saying you need your arrows so you can practice how to miss" When she said that, she couldn't hold in her snickering which he didn't notice it.

"Practice how to miss? Sonic! Where are ya?" Rob then walked away looking for the blue menace "You got some explaining to do mister!"

"Well it's true Rob! Hahaha!" Sonic was eavesdropping on the other side of the room

Sally starting busting out laughing, holding her side to the point tears were coming out "Aw man, I gotta tell this to Bunnie, Bunnie!" she yelled

"Howdy!" She replied

"Wanna know what Sonic said about Rob?"

"Sure, what is it?"

* * *

**Moebius...nighttime**

"Ok guys you ready for this?" Scourge asked his team as they were standing in front of him armed and ready.

"Yeah" They all agreed. They're all equipped with their weapons and other things they need.

"Just remember stick to the plans and everything should be fine and dandy, Miles you got the Globe Posts set up?"

"Yes Scourge, the same spot over there beside the throne chair" He pointed at the sparkling, colorful warp portal ready to be used anytime

"Alright then, don't forget to watch each other backs as I will do the same, Suppression Squad move on out!" He commanded. And one by one each Anti-Mobian walked towards it.

"Alicia?" Patch called out

"Yeah Patch?" Alicia responded

"Be careful, ze Primers are quite rough" He looked at her with a bit of worriness

"Yeah they are, you be careful too"

"Can't wait to pay a visit again" Boomer smugged

"Please O'Nux don't forget about where to put the bombs at" Miles suggested

"No worries m'lad! I know where to put them at, you'll see" O'Nux said, holding two square bombs in his arms

"Wonder what my counterpart looks like?" Buns wondered

"You'll see her...probably" Miles said

And they all leaped into the portal preparing to enter the Prime dimension.

Rosy was about to go,but she accidentally left her hammer on the throne steps and made a grab for it. This is somewhat the perfect time for Scourge to tell her about something he wanted to say to her. He walked a bit fast paced to the portal and stood beside it. And fixed his red shades a little. The pink Rascal returned from the stairs to enter the portal but before she could do that. Scourge stopped her for a minute.

"Hey Rosy...?" Scourge asked with a bit of uneasiness in his tone

"What is it Scourgey?" Rosy asked in her sweet voice that made the green leader's face almost red

"Um..um... are you really ready for this thing?"

"Of course, I want to smashy Amy's head with this hammer" She smiled gladly

Scourge couldn't help but smile back "Also one more thing..."

"What?"

"Um.." The fear virus has taken over his body again but this time its messing with his head even more, but some reason the other "Scourge" didn't come back or even spoke... maybe a good sign that he finally let him be or disgusted with him so much, he had no choice but to leave.

"Would you like to...go out with me..." Scourge mumbled the last part, making Rosy's brow raise up, her right ear flickered

"What was that?"

"I said would you like to...have me watch your back during the fight?" Scourge asked. He's afraid she might make a negative comment of how weird he's acting. It's like back at the forest, but slightly different... but she replied his question instead.

"Sure! I don't mind helping you squish the rest too" Rosy looked at him in a flirty way making his cheeks blushed.

"Ok then...let's go!" He said

She agreed and went in first, then he stood in front of it and leaped in...

* * *

_**Mobius Prime...outside Acorn Castle**_

It was a very chilly, glorious night with the wind blowing a soft breeze, leaves swaying, only the moon with its bright,expanded glow shimmering the forest down below. Light grey clouds were near surrounding it as they threatened to engulfed it.

The same warp entrance that appeared in Moebius has appeared in the forest trails about a couple of feet away from the gates with the lasers surrounding it for lockdown at night. Behind the forest, New Mobotropolis that is pretty much alive with flickering lights looms on the other side.

Alicia stepped out first and almost immediately shivered a little cause of how chilly it is. Same with the others that come out the entrance.

"Wow, it's cold out here" Miles shivered wrapping himself up with his twin-tails. You can even see your own breath coming in a mist of icy smoke when you exhale.

"It is" Buns said, goosebumps appearing under her fur.

"Well I'm not cold at all" Boomer quoted, pointing his thumb at himself which caused everybody to look at him glumly.

"No duh, you're a walrus, it's all that blubber you got.. no offense" Rosy assured looking away

"None taken" The cyborg walrus mumbled

Then the leader suddenly come out and he felt the same thing too, as it hit him like bricks "Damn, its cold out here, this jacket doesn't help at all" He exhaled forcefully repeatedly, then spotted the castle in front of them. He chuckled darkly and turned to his teammates.

"Alright Squad all of us will have to split up if we're taking over this place nice and easy. Okay, first things first, Boomer you hack the security system and turn off every alarms and lasers on the gate and inside"

"Right"

"O'Nux, you will dig under the castle to the site where Miles told you to put the bombs at"

"Got it laddy"

"Alicia, Rosy, Buns you girls will hide in the bushes while Miles and Patch knock out any guards outside, once that's done, you three go in the kitchen and disguise yourselves as maids, Miles you got the stuff?" Scourge asked

"Right here" Miles took a plugged up test tube with clear liquid and a white pellet-shaped pill out his pocket and handed them one to Buns and Alicia

"Okay, good, you put the liquid in any drink and the pill in any food, the king eats and drinks, and he'll be sleeping and won't wake up for awhile kinda like a coma but in a slightly less severe form"

"Got it Scourge" Alicia said "What will you do?"

"I'll bust the King's doors down and give you guys a hand dealing with those goody-stuck up snobs if they see you in there. Okay everybody good?" They all nod their heads yes "Alright, this mission is a-go right...now, split!" Scourge ordered with a whispered yell.

_"Man, can't believe I blew my chance of asking Rosy out..."_ Scourge thought

_"I'm such an idiot..."_

The Squad scattered in different directions with quietness as it how it should be. Boomer was sprinting through the forest on the outside around the castle, cautiously not getting caught. Hiding behind big trees and shrubs.

He then sees a small box on the side of the gate which he smiled. He scanned the place left and right and as sneaky as he can be, he forward rolled into the small box but stood up before hitting it. There's one little problem: A small golden lock has the box insecure. No problem. He frowned and thought of something clever, he made a small laser come out one of his mechanic arms and sliced the metal with its heat making the lock useless as it fell to the ground.

He opened the flap and sees an advanced, over-complicated controls with the words: **SECURITY ON** flashed on the small green screen. "Not a problem.." He whispered, cracked his knuckles and pressed a couple of buttons within two minutes until an option popped up:

**DISABLE SECURITY? YES OR NO?** was on the screen.

He obviously pressed yes. And the lasers suddenly flickered and disappeared "Bingo..."

**Back at the front...**

"Boomer turned off the lasers lads, I'll see ye inside" O'Nux made a deep hole as he clawed his way under the castle, bombs strapped to his chest.

"Okay Miles, lift me up while you fly over ze gates" Patch said

"Got ya" Miles jumped up in the air and started spinning his tails at a very fast rate, and Patch grabbed his feet he strained a little of his heaviness. He thought the coyote was light but boy was he wrong.

"Good grief Patch, you need to lose some pounds" Miles strained

"Shut ze face, Miles.." Patch said

Miles rolled his eyes as they flew over the gates and they hovered over the grass, he lowered themselves to the ground, resulting Patch to let go of his feet and ran over silently ninja-style to the bushes as the yellow fox did the same thing. They camped out within the hedges.

Within a minute, four guards that are bears emerged from the front door heavily armed with armor and spears, they split into two and stood guarded right behind Miles and Patch as they hid waiting anxiously for one of them to get distracted about something. One of them were suspicious of the gates as they were usually lit with the lasers.

"Hey dude, ain't one of those gates thingy that lights up the gate supposed to be on?" He asked

The other one shrugged "I don't know, you know I don't keep track of these things so how am I suppose to know like really" he answered rudely

"Well aren't you a jackas-"

**Klonk!**

Theirs heads suddenly clashed together with lots of force and they fell to the ground unconscious with stupid-looking faces. Stepping out the hedge was Patch who looked devious chuckled

"Bonne nuit monsieur.." He muttered, then glanced over to the left, two more guards were knocked out as well, Miles was stepping over them.

They both grouped up. Whispered yell "Coast is clear" loud enough for the three girls to hear who were hiding in the bushes. They popped up like weasels. "Where are they?" Rosy asked

"Over there, in front of that door" Buns pointed

"Alright girls, let's go" Alicia ordered. They came out and started running soundless as they can to the gate, avoiding the deep hole that O'Nux has dug nearby, approaching the gate they discovered it strangely doesn't have a lock on it to be locked up. Did they really know they were going to take over? Or it is because they were too lazy to lock it or couldn't afford another one? Could be. Didn't matter, they push it open and went by the fox and coyote.

"You know what to do girls, just be careful" Miles warned them, which they nod their heads agreeing, and they went inside.

**Inside...**

It was very nice-looking as they saw paintings, sculptures, fancy vases and knight statues in rows and bright red carpet that is collecting dust and it's brightly lit, making it look more friendly compared to their dark, gloomy castle in Moebius. But they are both built the same way meaning they already know where the king's throne room is at and the kitchen too.

They felt relief from the cold as the warm, soothing atmosphere hit their faces warming their cold bodies as they enjoyed it.

"Man, it feels good in here" Rosy sighed, taking deep breaths

"Ya tellin' me" Buns said "Its warmer in here than my room back at home" she started stretching and rotating her arms

"Ladies now's not the good time to enjoy the warmness and the beauty of this place, we have to find the kitchen" Alicia reminded them

"Oh yeah that's right forgot, hehe lead the way" Rosy nervously chuckled, motioning her hand.

Alicia smugged and turned her back to them "Let's keep moving" then she walked to the corner leading into the hallway to the right with the rabbit and pink hedgehog tailing her.

"_She is such a buzz kill..." _Rosy thought

**Later...**

They were not caught yet as being attached to the walls, leaning on their shoulders, side-stepping in the hallway. Stopping in front of an entrance where it's slightly open, and at an instant they can hearing laughing, talking, glasses clinking and loud heavy footsteps marching around in the room which is the living room. Alicia was shaking a bit of how they're going to silently walk by without being seen, she turned to the other two and put a finger to her lips telling them not to make any disturbing noise. And they began to pass by.

Sonic's voice was the loudest of them all which is technically a good sign for them. He was holding a clear goldish-tinted drink with an olive on a toothpick in it, holding it up high.

"Hey Sonic! Tell that joke again!" Knuckles shouted

"Say it again!" Tails yelled

"Yeah!" Everyone else said

"No!" Rob begged, but Sonic ignored him

"OK! And so I said Rob needs his arrows so he can train to hit enemies right? Ehh! Wrong! Rob also uses arrows so he can actually practice how to miss!" Then everybody was laughing their heads off excluding Rob who is sitting on the golden leather couch with his arms crossed and with a grumpy face hearing this joke about 20 times and it's not even funny anymore. Amy, sitting next to him noticed it and elbowed him slightly, Rob turned to her attention.

"You uh ok Rob?" Amy wonder. She appears to be a little drunk from drinking that same drink that Sonic has quenched but barely affected by it.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine, my dear cousin I'm just...laughing at the blue guy's joke, hahahaha..." He faked laughed

"Oh ok" Amy shrugged with a smile, buying the lie

Charmy was pouting as he hovering, seeing Espio and Vector having the champagne cups in their hands. "Hey, how come I can't have that apple juice guys?"

Vector glared at him "Because Charmy, first of all this is not apple juice and we'll tell you what it is when you get older and secondly, your not old enough to try some"

"Then how come Tails is getting some?!" Charmy said, pointing at the yellow fox

"Tails can handle it more than you can, you will absolutely go bouncing off the walls, I can see it in your eyes..." Espio answered

"Aw man, this sucks..." Charmy pouted again

"Wow ze hedgehog knows how to be ze life of ze party!" Antoine exclaimed, seeing Sonic standing on a table laughing, bending down forwards

"See Sugar-Twan, told ya it wouldn' be so bad now is it?" Bunnie said, looking dearly at him

"No iz not bad madam" Antoine looked back at her, dreamily

"Hahaha! Ok! Let me tell y'all another joke that is not Rob-related in anyway..." Sonic boomed, finger pinning at the robed hedgehog

"Ay...here we go again..." Rob uttered

**Later still...**

"Hey guys, do I look good in this or what?" Rosy questioned as she spun around once in her maid outfit, showing to Buns and Alicia, they too are wearing maid outfits they stole from the closet and they're in the back where it's only them three for now. They were amazed how stunning she looks in it. It was black on the outside and white in the inside with big knots and ties on it, and black high heels. The other two were similar but in red and green, they were gorgeous as well but still wearing the boots.

"Wow...you look very beautiful Rosy" Alicia complemented, eyes widen, checking her out

"Damn girl ,any man will eventually fall for ya when they see ya" Buns chimed

Rosy kinda blushed at their kindness "Thanks guys"

_"Wonder how Scourgey will react when he sees me in this? He will probably drool over me"_

"Lets go, gals" Buns ordered as they followed her all the way to the main, bustling area which is like a mini-city in a restaurant which the waiters and the other maids of various animals and species were scattering around like ants in a hill shouting orders, dishes being washes and the sounds of rush water patting against the metal pots and pans ranged in their ears and the scent of delicious aroma of food was in the air. It made their stomaches churned and growled.

The three split up, struggling to get through. Nobody has even recognize them as Anti-Mobians, because their appearance looks too Mobian to tell the difference. Since the others knows Amy, Sally, and Bunnie a lot, they started calling them the same names and they pretend it was their names and responded to it.

Buns is standing at a food station, pretending to prepare to meal for the king as she does is fiddle around with the spices and the garlic putting them in random spots until a random female waiter white tiger came up to her with a big dish with chicken smothered in teriyaki sauce, rice and vegetables on her hand.

"Hello Bunnie how are you?" she greeted "When did you, Sally and Amy decided to work here?"

Buns looked at her, she has never seen this chick in her life and does not want to get caught, thus spoke back "I'm doing just fine, and uh we decided to help because Sally wants to please her father, how are you?"

"Great actually! But anyway, I love to chat but can I ask you to take this to the King for me?" She handed the dish to Buns which she smiled and accept it

"Sure thing, I'll take it" She put the dish on her hand

"Thanks Bunnie I owe you one"

"Not a problem" Then the white tiger walked away, and disappeared in the crowd _"Ha, dumbass...now to get Alicia and Rosy to come with me"_

In a matter of a minute, the three girls grouped up and left the kitchen and now they are strolling in another corridor that leads to the King's throne room. Rosy is holding the napkins, Alicia is holding a bottle of goldish-tint champagne and Buns holding the chicken dish. Alicia looked at her with curiosity "Did you put the pill in there?" Alicia was making sure. "Yeah" She showed it to her and saw a small white pill lodged inside in the middle which she smirked evilly "Perfect"

"What about the liquid?" Rosy assumed

Alicia answered by showing her an empty test tube that once held it which Rosy smiled

Next thing you know, they entered the King's throne room where King Maximillion is there sitting in his throne chair looking a bit glum, then it suddenly changed into happiness when he spotted the three women coming his way and he recognizes them immediately.

"Sally! Bunnie and Amy! How are you girls?" he announced

"Were fine sir" Buns and Rosy answered "respectably"

"Are you hungry dad? We got some chicken for you" Alicia hated the word dad when she said it, reminded her of her dad before he left for good and never came back.

"Yes, daughter I haven't eaten anything all day! And I see champagne and napkins as well, I'm so flattered please pass it here"

So they all went to him and passed the food, drink and napkins. "Thanks ladies" he said

"Your welcome!" The trio responded gleely

The king picked his fork and cut the chicken in half, and picked the up the middle part where the white pill is lodged in. They were shivering inside, they want to make sure the King doesn't find the white thing in it. So they backed away a little while he enjoying his meal.

"Hmm! Mm! Mm! This is really good!"

Buns,Rosy and Alicia looked at each giving "eh whatever" look

"In fact this is so good, I feel...very...sleepy" His voice sounded very worn out as he started closing his eyes and struggled to keep them open. He yawned really loudly "I need some drink" he assumed, he grabbed the bottle, pulled it out quite easily and began chugging it and when he set it down, he felt even more sleepy "Why am I so tired?" Then he looked at the three girls "You three put anything in my foo-"

He suddenly fell back against the chair. Passed out, there were no signs of breathing. At all.

Its just like Scourge predicted: A coma but in less severe form

"Good night, have sweet dreams..."Dad" Alica smirked

And they began to laugh at him. "Excellent job ladies" Alicia congratulated

**Well looks like the King has passed out from his meal... what would happen when The Freedom Fighters discovered this?**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

**Ok the king is in a coma from the liquid and the small white pill, wonder whats going to happen next?**

**Here's chapter 12!**

**Big thanks to Sonamyluver718, CharlieTheHedgehog14 and the others for reviews,follows/favorites! That also includes guest who reviewed this! XD I really appreciate it!**

**THD**

* * *

"I knew the stuff will knock him out, if it wasn't for Miles" Rosy reminded them. The other two gave her a "no duh" look. "Yeah right Rosy, you didn't believe it will work the first time ya saw it" Buns accusing her, keeping her voice as low as possible resulting the Rascal sticking her tongue out at her.

The brown chipmunk sighed "Same here, guess I was wrong... can't underestimate the little fox boy but any who, we have to get back to Scourge and report that we put that dumbass to sleep" Alicia said

Rosy picked at her maid outfit, looking very uncomfortable "Yeah, and ditch these damn things I can't barely breathe in this" She grabbed it and literally ripped it off like paper, revealing her usual orange skirt and green-white top, she kept the high heels and black headband however.

Alicia took hers off, now wearing her blue and white yellow-button uniform again and finally Buns was in her black/purple sleeveless top, spiked bracelets on her arms and wrists and a spiked belt that is a bit loose on he waist. The same outfit she wore when she was younger and in the Omega robot "Ahh, much better!"

They all threw the ripped outfits out of their sights, never seeing them again

"OK let's get the hell out of-" Rosy began but was cut off

A loud creaky echo suddenly emerged from way down the hall, seeing the shadows of familiar heads and the laughing voices as well. It's their Primes and they're coming here! The three Moebians panicked a little, trying to figure out what to do. "We gotta hide!" Buns whispered yelled

"Where?" Rosy asked in a frustrated tone

"Behind the columns where it's shrouded in the darkness" Alicia answered and ran behind one of the columns "Come on!" she shouted softly

"What about the King?"

"Forget the damn King, leave him there and go!"

The rabbit and hedgehog scattered to one of the columns and camped behind and pushed up against it to decrease visibility. The voices are much louder as it came almost to middle. The Antis, still within the dark range peeked over to see who it was.

It was their Prime counterparts. Amy, Sally and Bunnie, and they were chatting up a storm. Coming from afar. Alicia strained her eyes in darkness at Bunnie. She looks so different, she was half-robot and half-bunny when they fought previous battles, and now she fully flesh and blood as her machine parts on her arm and leg are now gone, haven't seen each other for a while. They seem a bit woozy as they stumbled around a bit. But they still stay hidden.

"Wow, what fun time at the living room!" Sally exclaimed "Sonic really loves to party other than running"

"Yep, man have you guys seen the look on my cousin's face?" Amy asked "It was funny as hell"

"No, what it's like?" Bunnie wondered

Amy snickered "It was like an ugly wrinkled person just frowning like he lost his um... sandwich or something..." They all laughed and snickered drastically

"I got to say, that joke is getting lame anyway"

"Yeah I guess your right..."

" Ugh! Really? My dad fell asleep again and he was just up a couple of hours ago" Sally complained pointing at the King

They noticed Sally's father on the throne still sleeping..or so they thought he was sleeping. It's strange they don't hear his loud, obsessive snoring like he usually does and that he is not moving at all. The Primes watched closely at the non-moving body. "Are you sure he's sleeping? He's not snoring" Amy said, confused scratching her head

"She's right, Sally girl" Bunnie agreed

Sally shrugged "Probably took some medicine or something to stop snoring..." then she narrowed her eyes "Wait a second, no... something's not right" Sally sprinted to her father with the two others following behind. They hear Sally's gasps in terror her hands trembling over her mouth "Oh my god...father"

"What it is Sally?" The other two gasped also.

They stared in horror as they see the king laying back in his chair with his eyes still open, with the pupils about as small as a dot, a long slimy trail of saliva is creeping down from his lips. "Who did this?" Bunnie asked, her hands still trembling.

Sally continued to look at her father stricken with grief at this heart-wrenching sight, then her expression changed into a furious look "The Antis ...they're here... they did this" the golden brown chipmunk mumbled almost inaudible, her hands clenched into fists ready to strike anything

"Check his pulse Amy" Bunnie ordered. Amy walked up to him, and grabbed ahold of his wrist, and pressed her two fingers on the vein. A weak, faint pumping can be felt on the tips.

"How is he?"

"Unfortunately he's not dead, still alive with a weak pulse but... could it mean that's he in a coma?"

"Amy, Bunnie I want you to go alert the others and bring some medication for him! Now!" Sally commanded, pointing at the other side. The two nodded in agreement and began to sprint down the throne carpet.

But before they reach halfway down the way, they were suddenly stopped by a giant spiked green hammer. "Whoa!" They exclaimed, as they jumped backed a few yards.

Behind the hammer was the hedgehog they greatly feared, Rosy The Rascal. She smiled in a childish-deranged way "Hello Amy! Did ya miss me?" She lifted the hammer off the floor and held it tight in her hands looking vicious towards them. "Because I sure did!" They both were terrified.

"Rosy?!" Amy shouted "What are you doing here?!" Amy took out her hammer "I thought the medicine worked!"

Rosy just gave her a smug "Apparently no, my brain is still in pieces and now I want to break your friend first!" Rosy swung her hammer directly at Bunnie who put her arms up in defense, which is suddenly blocked by her Prime's hammer "No fair! I broke your hammer before!" she whined

"Bunnie go!" Amy ordered. The rabbit sprinted off, only making a few steps before another rabbit stopped her.

"Where do you think your going missy?" Buns threatened, standing in a fight stance. Bunnie was surprised. She took a good look at her. Is she seeing double? She has never seen her in her life. "You look like me!" she exclaimed "You're an impostor!"

"That's because I am you, from the Anti verse" Buns explained "No you're the imposter"

"Well in that case, guessing you look like me but I bet ya can't fight me like then!" Bunnie darted at her, which they began to throw a couple blind kicks, jabs and dodges back at each other

Sally looked at this commotion, seeing the action blazing. "I knew it was them! Looks like I have to do the job myself!" She said to herself, and began to run down the steps, but a whip appeared out of thin air and snatched her ankle, resulting her hitting the floor hard.

"Oof!" She rubbed her elbow in pain and glanced up to see who is responsible for that. Her counterpart is standing near her, smirking "Well,well,well if it isn't Sally Acorn, the spoiled brat of Mobius" Alicia insulted which step she took.

Sally's face turned red from hatred "What the hell are you doing here Alicia?"

"Oh nothing concern and too personal...perhaps a little revenge for ruining our place"

" Revenge? We helped you took down Scourge before!" Sally yelled

"That was a while ago Sally, and it's in the past, now its a pity to see your father like this..." Alicia smiled, eyes motioning to the king "Oh how that little pill and special juice we gave him..."

"It was you!" Sally sprang up, and ran toward her throwing a punch, which Alicia in surprise step-dodge and kicked her in the back, making her fly forward towards the steps and it caused a major pain in her stomach. She gritted her teeth but doesn't dare to slowly climb to her feet "Ugh! That was a cheap kick!"

**Meanwhile in the hallways****...**

"Gee, wonder what's holding up the girls?" Sonic asked, as he, Tails, Knuckles and Antoine decided to leave the living room after the Chaotix left the building, walking around.

"I don't know, I hope Bunnie iz okay..." Antoine have a sad expression written on his face

"Do you think they went the throne room?" Tails suggested

Knuckles yawned and stretched "Maybe let's go check"

They suddenly hear loud, mumbled combat yelling, grunts and stuff breaking once they got the near the throne room doors and they listened closely and they were very confused. "What's going on in zhere?" asked Antoine

"Sounds like fighting... and one of them sounds like Sally!" Sonic exclaimed, and pushed the door open with the others following behind him. Their eyes nearly popped out when they saw them. "Sally!" He yelled, see her on the stairs with her anti counterpart closing in on her. He sprinted as he fast as he can, then he began turned into a ball and literally hit Rosy and Buns like a pin-pong ball and headed towards them.

Sally's ear flickered at Sonic's voice, "Sonic?" She turned around and saw him going towards her "Sonic!" Alicia looked back behind her and immediately dodge rolled in an unexpected timing actually making Sonic miss but he didn't wrecked into the stairs. "Sally are you ok?" He grabbed her hand and put her back on her feet, she breathe in relief "Yeah, I'm fine, looks like the Suppression Squad returned" she panted

Tails, Knuckles and Antoine began to defend themselves from the crazy pink hedgehog and the rabbit as they gotta outta of the way from their attacks.

"Yeah looks like it, *pants* I knew Rosy would betray us" Sonic frowned "No wonder she left"

"Yeah, I know and we need to get them outta here" Sally said.

As soon as she said that, the brick wall at the back suddenly crumbled and blasted away, revealing 3 figures, a tall,slender one. A big, round one and a short one. They attacked without saying a word as they can into the light turning out to be Miles, Patch and Boomer. Miles, with his twin tails in a helicopter swooped in on Tails and bashed into him with his elbow, making him fall on his back with Miles putting his boot on Tails stomach "Ugh!"

"Miles!" Tails exclaimed angrily

"Nice to see you again little boy" Miles smirked

"Get off me!"

Knuckles was in a boxing matching with Boomer, who is surprisingly quick for someone his size, with his successful hits on Knuckles "Grrr! You think your mechanics will help you?!" He barked "Your not so tough, fat boy"

"Anything to claw out of obscurity" Boomer answered firmly "And don't ever call me fat!" Then he threw a jab which the echidna blocked it with his fists

The sound of metal hitting against a metal was ringing out in the battleground. A flurry of gray and blindness flashed every second. Then the grayness turned into swords as the two swordsmen got close face to face. Antoine and Patch were at each other throats.

"Come back for I zee" Antoine remarked, smiling

"Oui monsieur, et im va te botter le cul!" Patch yelled

"Mettre!" Antoine responded

They kept on fencing, aggressively as Patch knows he doesn't bring mercy to his nemeses once they were defeated which leaves Antoine in a tight, dangerous situation with him. He must find a way to prevent it somehow. Or escape, but he does not want to make it look a coward fleeing from a fight.

Sally couldn't belive there were more of them this time.

"There's more of them...first Rosy and I have never seen her before" Sally pointed at Buns, who is busy battling her Prime counterpart "Ever"

"It's Bunnie's anti twin, Buns. She used to be in this blue Omega robot because she had a disease that would kill her, but somehow Dr. Kintobor found a cure for it... she was friendly but she is not on our side anymore" Sonic explained, but a blue boot hit right on his back sending him into the middle of the battleground where there attempts of him getting hit from the others. Amy helped him up quickly.

"This is crazy! There's more of them!" Amy yelled

"This castle is going to crumble, we need some backup!" His attention turned to Sally

Sally is seen being shoved against a pillar by Alicia who threatened to choke her. Which she fiercely fought back by wrapping her hands around her neck.

"Where is Shadow and Rob?" Sonic shouted

"I don't know! I think they left!" Amy replied

Rosy and Buns managed to get away from their twins to catch a breather, holding their sides, faces drenched in sweat. "Wow, Bunnie is one tough girl!" She panted

"So is Amy, where in the hell is Scourge?" Rosy wondered

"Yeah he said he'll help us out"

Then a male, hoarse voice called out as a hedgehog figure appeared "Attention to all the Prime scrubs of this zone!"

Everybody stopped and looked at the hole in the wall, as the figure walks towards into the light and showed his face which some of them gasped in terror

"Is that...Scourge?" Amy slowly said with a bit of fear in her voice

Scourge the hedgehog was grinning widely, one hand on his shades the other on his hip, looking at everyone "The King of Moebius has returned...bow to us... respect!" He announced

Rosy was staring dreamily at him _"That's my Scourgey..."_

Sonic's face was wrinkled with anger in his eyes "Scourge!" He zoomed towards him which often resulted Scourge grabbing Sonic by his neck at high speed, and he was gagging for air his muzzle was turning purplish red as Scourge held him up high. Nobody moved a muscle or even try to breathe.

"Hello blue, it's great seeing you again" He threw Sonic forward, which the pain was burning in his throat as he landed. Chuckling darkly, he slowly walked towards him and kneel beside him "I dare you to try it again..." He spat "By the way, Squad I was late but I explain later" He said

"Leave him alone Scourge!" Amy rushed towards him with her hammer armed and ready but was knocked away by Rosy "Stay down!" Scourge turned his attention to the blue hedgehog, still clutching his throat gritted his teeth. He felt if he was karate chop in the neck and all his oxygen went away. "I'm going to kick your ass, Scourge" he wheezed

"Ha blue, you still don't get it do ya? Your Freedom Fighters has failed to beat us and your very weak from that grab... how about you and the Fighters all kneel and bow down to us and spare your lives? Or you want to end up like that old man on that chair?"

"Your crazy"

"Your decision blue...pick" Scourge persuaded him

"You know what Scourge? Fine, I'll pick..." Sonic began

* * *

**There ya have it! A cliffhanger I guess you can it that XD Anyway, looks like the Fighters battled and failed to beat the Suppression Squad! Is Sonic really going to surrender? Or he has a cunning trick up his sleeve? Will they get Sally's dad his medicine? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I apologize if it seems short also**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

**Here's another chapter for you guys! XD**

**THD**

* * *

"Not to bow to you or any of the Squad members!" Sonic answered with sarcasm and a smile that made his green twin grunted with his sharp, canine teeth flashed on his face angrily. Even the Squad became irritated and slightly groaned of his tone in response, no wonder they don't like them so much

"You better watch who you're talking to blue...I'm going to ask you to choose again, yes or no?" He ordered with menace, his face inches from Sonic's face

Sonic smirked once more, he knows two people who can easily take out and distract these guys especially Scourge of how arrogant he is compared to his own humbleness _"Gotta make this quick or were screwed for sure!" _Every Prime looked at him, each held hostage by their Antis trying not to give out their next move.

"Choose!"

"Alright Scourge *sighs* fine I'll pick... Silver and Mighty!" He shouted. The Squad glanced at each other except the Freedom Fighters. Perfect they're distracted.

"Wha...?" Scourge raised an eyebrow in extreme confusion "Who in the hell is..?"

"Now!" Sonic sprang up and staggered out

Scourge growled "Where do you think your going?!" He attempted to grab him but failed and pursued a chase

All the Fighters suddenly freed themselves from the grasps of their twins and ran off somewhere making the Squad look incredibly stupid off guard as a white hedgehog with a very weird hairstyle and a nimble armadillo came out from the shadows rushing in.

The white hedgehog, Silver using his aqua colored telekinesis powers to float, he made his hands glow and all the Suppression Squad members held captive in his powers with the auras surrounding them and they all struggled to get free but they can't move at all, concealed in the aqua prison they were floating in mid-air as well.

Silver chuckled "Got ya! I got these guys!" He said to the others, before floating back down to the floor

"Who's the new feller?" Buns asked, apprehensively

"Let us go!" Rosy demanded

Boomer snickered "Nice hairstyle pot-head!"

"Get a haircut!" Miles joined in

All of them started laughing, pointing and mocking him but Silver tries his very best to ignore all the immature comments from them. While Mighty however, jumped up going into a football tackle-like place.

Sonic looked back and pretending to be surprise pointing at him making the green hedgehog turn his head behind me "Huh?" Bam! Next thing he knows, he's on the floor with his hands forced on his back, reminding him of a certain Zone cop doing it back in the day.

"Got ya mate! Ya can't run away from Mighty now!" Mighty said with a proud grin, keeping him down

"Grrr! Get off of me!" Scourge shouted, his shades faces over his eyes. A shadow loomed over him. Glancing up, there stood his blue cocky counterpart crossing his arms "Well, well, well...green, looks like the jokes on you how pathetic... and since you've lost how about you bow down to us?" Sonic offered "So called King of Moebius"

Scourge couldn't believe Sonic took his words and used it against him! He's already assumed that he cheated and wants to fight dirty like he did before, but the last thing he wants to hear is that. "Never Sonic...I will never bow to you...or any of your stupid requests you can kiss my ass! Awk! Take it easy, armadillo freak!" He groaned as Mighty tighten his arms more.

"Nice job Mighty, thanks for helping us" Sonic kindly said, which made Mighty nodded in agreement "No problem Sonic,I was confounded telling you two apart except from the color" He laughed heartily

"Whatever man, take Scourge where Silver is at for a minute" Sonic ordered "K mate, let's go up your feet green boy" Mighty picked Scourge up quite roughly "Hey easy man!" He escorted him to beside Silver who is still busy holding the Squad in the air with his powers. Mighty scoffed at him "Nice one, white mate"

"Heh, no problem, it was a bit easy"

Scourge rolled his eyes away in both disgust and pain.

Sonic walked to Sally, who still rubbing her elbow from the hard fall from earlier. "You ok?" She looked at him with a slight smile "Yeah I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm great actually"

"That backup plan worked huh?"

"You know it Sal"

"Hey Sonic, who is that rabbit that looks like Bunnie?" Knuckles called out from aside

"Her name is Buns Rabbot" Sonic quickly answered

"So uh what were gotta do with Scourge over there? And his gang?" Sally assumed, looking at them

Sonic pondered, looking at them also. "Hmm, I guess we send Scourge and Rosy to prison, send the rest back to their filth of a place they call home and pretend this thing didn't happen"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, even though having Rosy and Buns in the Squad pretty much everything else seems to stay incoherent...whatever that means"

Scourge, whose arms still being criss-cross by Mighty, is looking at his fellow teammates. He hate to tell them the invasion has failed. He failed them and Rosy. Then he realized there is someone missing. Who is that someone? He pretty sure he was red...oh yeah, O'Nux is missing still underground somewhere. _"O'Nux where the hell are you at? You missed out on everything!"_

"Where is that red echidna?" Miles asked. The others looked at him and simply shrugged. He sighed frustrated "He needs to hurry and get here now" But he jinxed it already. Silver and Mighty being right next to each other and unaware, the concrete brick crumbled violently underneath and they were uppercutted from an unknown blinding fist or two fists you can say. Bricks and misty dust were hailing from above, landing in different places.

Resulting those in the air to fall to the ground once more, Scourge lunged forward. Then they all looked to see who's responsible for it. It turned out to be none other than O'Nux himself who looked confused "Finally, me escape from the underground! And I see two wee lads knocked out on the ground...hmm is this the right room?"

"Yes is it dimwit" Scourge unwittingly said. He turned his head back and greeted "Oi! Lads and lasses!"

"Where were you this whole time? Do ya planted the explosives?" Miles said

"Yes my lad, I got lost while digging underground but I still have the detonator" O'Nux took it out and was about to throw it

"You!" An angry voice spoke out. O'Nux looked to the source, which his Prime counterpart has his boxing gloves up his face. The anti echidna identifies him immediately "Knuckles, how are ye laddy?"

"Great, since I'm going to pound your face in the ground for what you did!" Knuckles shouted, rushing into him fist first.

"Here Scourge!" O'Nux tossed the detonator to him before being knocked away, which he caught it putting in his jacket pocket sneakily "Suppression Squad, I have an idea!" He exclaimed

"Oh no you don't green bean!" Sonic said, standing behind him were everybody else ready to brawl once again including Silver and Mighty. Scourge growled, then looked at the throne where the king is still out cold throughout the fight _"I need to get there and showed these punks we mean serious business!"_

"Squad cover me while I head to the throne!"

"Got it!" They responded in unison

"Stop him!"

All at once, Scourge began running and the rest followed him. Sonic and his team chased him down by they were slowed down instantly when the Antis fought them off one by one keeping them off the green hedgehog's back. He was close to the throne, then Sonic managed to escape and spin-dashed in his back. He lurched towards the stairs, and struggled to get up "Give it up, Scourge you're done!"

Scourge sneered harshly "Ya really I'll give up that easily smart ass? Think again!" He got up and stood in front of the king, and did something that made the blue blur stop in his tracks. The green blur took the bomb detonator out of his pocket and waved with it "Ya see this blue? Lovely device isn't it? Take one more step and this castle will be nothing but sheer crumble!"

The Fighters gasped, they never thought he will actually do something like that. "No..." Tails whispered "This can't be..."

"Oh yes, it is little boy" Miles smirked "It happened alright"

"Were not as dumb as you thought huh Bunnie?" Buns mugged. She scoffed at her.

"Looks like your done here, you brat" Alicia spat at Sally

"Say good night to ze castle Antoine" Patch was grinning evilly

Scourge was laughing like he was crazy "Man! I love this moment! Hahaha!"

His moment was rained upon when a golden flash occur down the hallway, and a portal from a Super Warp Ring appeared out of nowhere. Everyone was bewildered. Who could that be?

A black boot emerged from it, looking awfully familiar and when the person stepped out, everyone was in shock especially Scourge, seeing the person he thought he will never see again. In a while, she was a red vixen fox with a black outfit she always wears, fingerless gloves, three long reddish-brown bangs and yellow ribbon on the back of her head.

Fiona Fox, the leader of the Destructix has returned. They couldn't believe it, they thought she disappeared since that last fight they had. She has sobered up a lot, but the effects of a hangover are hanging in her body, not as bad as it was hours ago.

"Scourge is that you?"

"Fiona?" Scourge said, still in shock "What are you doing here?"

Sonic, Tails, Amy all have sour faces after remembering what she did before and haven't let go of it ever since. "Yeah, it's me and I brought the Destructix with me" She snapped her finger and they all came out. "Were here to take ya back, Scourge" She said _"Ugh, can't believe those idiots are here..."_

"What?" He slowly spoke. Even though he had strong feelings for her and the pink Rascal, but he began to feel he belongs in his home in Moebius,not anywhere else. The Suppression Squad started to look at Scourge suspiciously like he was behind something. "Uh sire, what do ze red fox iz talking about?" Patch asked

Scourge was severely puzzled, what does she mean by that? "Uh what are you talking about Fiona?"

"Scourge, she talking about taking you back home with her and ditch these losers and loser look-a-likes" Predator Hawk answered for her. The Antis and Primes were offended "Hey!" The green "king" felt a little offended too. The Suppression Squad are not losers at all except the Fighters,especially to him, and to prove it, out of nowhere he spoke firmly "And who are you to call them losers huh?" he pointed at his team. "At far as I'm concerned, you guys are the losers"

Fiona was taken back a little _"Is Scourge standing up for them? The ones fought and betrayed him? What kind of moron is he?"_ "Scourge, snap out of it and come with us now"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said no" Scourge's voice began to lower, more firmness in his tone. He step down and walked to the front of everyone, then he stood in idle.

"Are you serious Scourge? Those ugly dumb freaks rioted against you, fought you and I helped you fought them and get released from prison, protected you from others have you ever thought about that?" Fiona said, making a good point

"Yes I have thought over it"

"Ok then, let's move"

"Wait hold on a second,I remember the other times that I thought over very carefully..."

"What are you getting at, look whatever your saying is non-sense, please let's go"

"Come on man, hurry up!" Lightning shouted

"No, what I thought is that you...don't like for who I am, you only like me because I do bad things, for my looks, my scars and everything else Fiona!"

"What are you saying?!"

"Let's see, it's also quite obvious that your using me this whole time from the start. You never loved me, didn't you to cause pain and no remorse?"

Fiona stood silent. She began to taken the fact, she doesn't really love him...she was just using him for her greed and power when they both took over Moebius as king and queen. That's it. She's just using Scourge for power and terror. He was right...what a heartless,cruel person she is. And so is Scourge, but it looks like the time spent being behind bars has soften him. Sonic tried to make her be a good person, but decided to choose the dark ways and slapped Tails soon after it.

"Didn't you?!" Scourge asked again

"Yes, Scourge it's true!" Fiona admitted. Everyone in the room gasped almost dramatically. But she caught a glimpse of Rosy, but instead of fighting her like she planned. An idea came up in her head to get back at him, she smirked with a grimace "You know what else is true Scourge?"

"What?"

"What is also true that me and Scourge slept together and he made a move on me!" She announced a half-lie

Rosy's eyes widen, almost to the brink of tears "Wha...?" She dropped her green,spiked mallet, landing with a thunderous thud. All heads turning to her and everything was also silent. She began to sniffed and muffled her face with her hands. Scourge's jaw dropped with shock in his eyes mixed with rage, bits of sorrow. Fiona told a lie! Well a half lie. He walked over to Rosy and began to hear faint crying. He looked at his team, who looked at him with unhappy expressions. Sounds of crying was still heard.

"Rosy I..." Then she looked up at him, with teary, red eyes "No! Scourge, stay away from me! How could you do this to me! I trusted you! I told you my pain, hatred and my difficulties and you don't care about it and come to think I'm just another chick to screw around in your player games isn't it!" She screamed at his face

"Uh oh..." Fiona covered her mouth, she realized that isn't part of her plan

"No it's not like that and never will be!" He yelled back

"Is she lying about you sleeping and screwing with her?"

After what it seems like minutes, Scourge breathe in deeply and exhaled "You want the truth? Ok, the truth is I did sleep with Fiona but I never had sex with her, I swear on Moebius, I never had sex with her I'm telling ya now"

Rosy just stared into the cold, regretful eyes of the green hedgehog. She thought to herself, how in the world will she fall in love with a hedgehog who is a cheater,player and destroy people's life. Probably a reason, she hates all the Sonics in couldn't take in any more pain and agony from this.

"Rosy?" Scourge spoke

"Scourge...I want you to take us back to Moebius and abort this mission...now. We're going home" She said in an almost emotionless tone. The Squad leader felt as his heart was broken in half, the love of his life is heartbroken because of him. Now, he felt so terrible. He let down everybody, even himself. He really loves Rosy, but didn't admit his feelings, since he no longer feel anything for the red fox. "Suppression Squad, this mission's aborted" He whispered loudly.

He took a warp ring out of his jacket pocket, flinged it, and it expanded shining brightly showing a picture of the Moebian Castle, and one by one each Squad member went back, Rosy first. Scourge last, but he looked at Fiona with an angry look before heading back home. Then the warp disappeared.

Sonic and the Fighters looked angry at Fiona. "I can't believe you would stoop that low Fiona..." Sonic said, knowing he doesn't show feelings for his twin at all, but what she did was a bit more devastating than her slapping Tails. "Your nothing but a cruel, cold fox and always will be...I want you to go home where you belong...Silver grab the King and take him to a hospital this instant"

"Sure thing" Silver said

Then they all walked past by her and the Destructix. Left in the dark with a loud slam of the door.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 13... well nothing much to say except what Fiona did kinda crossed the line dontcha think? Will Rosy and the Suppression Squad able to forgive Scourge? Or not? Find out in the next chapter.**

**And also I will try to make new stories and/or update the other ones if I have the chance too.**


End file.
